VHS and chill?
by Gamerlesbo
Summary: after the escape from the war going on outside Laura needs something to distract her from the man she killed. future smut promised. a bit of fluff slight futa warning
1. Chapter 1

"Laura, you're not going to find anything good in there. It's all just a bunch of old security camera footage." Laura looks back at the moody girl in leather pants.

"I need to find something, I am really depressed and I need something happy to watch damn it." She turns back and continues shuffling through a pile that sits at her knees in height.

"You aren't going to find a -" Carmilla was cut off as the excited brunette popped up with a VHS in her hand.

"Ha! Mulan! My favorite" She spins around and puts the tape into the VCR and hits play. Carmilla lies back against a sleeping pallet that she had made for Laura. Laura turns back around with an infectious smile that even the broody vampire can't help but smile with her, her cold heart pounding in her chest. Carmilla then pats the spot next to her, moving the blanket around to Laura can be a little more comfortable. The excited college student practically bounced over to the open spot. The movie starts, however Laura's chatter does not.

"I absolutely love this movie, teaching girls that they can be just as good, strong, and smart as any man." Laura looks at Carmilla and scoots a little closer.

"What is your favorite movie?" Carmilla answers, still looking at the TV screen.

"I don't have one." She pokes her chin and pushes it so she is facing forward.

"Watch your movie cupcake." Laura keeps her head turned this time and leans against the wall. Carmilla throws the blanket over Laura's legs.

"Thank you" the smaller girl looks up at her movie companion, then slides over and lays her head down on her shoulder. Carmilla slowly puts her arm around Laura hoping not to go too far or make things weird. She didn't want to ruin what they had at this moment, she wanted to keep Laura safe and keep her by her side. Laura had saved her life; she killed a man for her. There was nothing she could do to repay her; she was forever in Laura's debt. The funniest thing about it was that she didn't care. She wanted to be by Laura's side, either as her girlfriend, her best friend, or even just as her body guard. She wanted to be there to make sure that Laura was okay. She felt it was her fault that Laura had lost her innocents. As soon as the thought enters her mind Laura starts to stir.

"Carm…. baby, just one more time, please…." Laura moves a bit, pushing closer to Carmilla.

"Babe, I miss you so much, please ….wet…" Carmilla moves over a bit and shakes Laura in hopes of waking her up.

"Laura, wake up you're dreaming," she tries to shake her harder.

"a really good dream, but not the point. Laura wake up, I can't just sit here and listen to you dream about this." She adds. Then the raven haired beauty sucks in a quick gasp of air as a small hand snakes up her leather plaid thigh getting much closer to home than she thought was appropriate for a sleeping girl to be doing. As much as she wanted her to keep going she didn't think it was right to take advantage. She leans Laura up against the wall and stands up quickly.

"I will not be the bad guy right now. Damn you and your fucking wet dreams!" She realizes that she is yelling at a passed out girl that most likely hadn't slept in all the time they have been there. She leans back against the wall and pulls Laura's head down to lie in her lap. She points a finger down at her as if the young girl were awake.

"Now calm down and don't you dare try anything again." Carmilla then starts to run her fingers through the sleeping girl's hair. After a few minutes of watching the cartoon movie she also starts to fall asleep trying to think of what she was going to do about food for the girl and her mad scientist friend.

(AFTER THE MOVIE ENDS)

The girls are awoken by the VCR. The tape was over and the screen was making a terrible fuzzy noise. Carmilla covers her ears and growls at the damned black and white spotted screen and Laura quickly hops up and hits the eject button. The now cranky vampire uncovers her ears and grumbles under her breath something about how this generation had no respect to the beauty of silence.

"Sorry Carm I fell asleep." Laura moves a piece of her hair out of her face and puts it behind her ear as she looks down at the groggy vampire.

"It's fine, you weren't the only one who fell asleep. Sleeping also wasn't the only thing you were trying to do." Laura looks at her puzzled.

"Nothing, it's nothing lets find something to eat." Carmilla stands up with out making eye contact with Laura and walks out of the surveillance room. Laura gives how she woke up a second thought and realizes that she woke up in Carm's lap. She quickly runs to catch up with her sleeping partner.

"Wait are you mad because I was in your lap? Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to i just fell asleep." The taller girl whips around and stopsLaura in her tracks.

"Stop, I'm not upset, I'm not mad. I'm just… conflicted." She then turns back around and heads up a fleet of stairs. With Laura hot on her trail.

"Wait, what are you conflicted about? What is there for you to be conflicted about. You aren't the one who killed a man." The college student then looks down at the moss growing in the corner of the stairs and stops following the girl in front of her. As soon as she heard Laura's foot steps stop, Carmilla turns around and looks down at the smaller girl and quickly gathers her up in her arms.

"It's okay Laura, I have told you that what you did wasn't your fault. You did what you had to do to save me." Hearing it out loud from her own lips makes her dead heart pound so hard she can hear her blood flowing through her ears.

"I just really need you to stop feeling sorry for saving me because it's a real hit at my ego." This causes she smaller girl in the embrace to laugh. They separate and Carmilla lightly kisses Laura on the top of the head and takes a small whiff of her hair. Her nose wrinkles up she pulls her head away quickly.

"After the food situation is fixed you need a shower short stuff." She then hold's the brunette away from her body in the same fashion you would hold trash away from you. Laura gives the raven haired beauty a light punch to the arm as the giggle at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

VHS and chill chapter 2

"Carm, tell me what you have been eating!" Laura stands in front of the broody vampire with her arms crossed over her chest and her left foot, adorably covered with white socks that have black poke-a-dots all over them, quickly tapping on the horribly carpeted library floor. Carmilla stand across from her, trying very hard not to make eye contact with the smaller girl, in her leather jacket pulled over a black tank top. Her leather pants hugging her legs like a second skin.

"Why do you need to know? It's not like I'm hurting anyone down here" Laura straitens out, closes the space between the two, and takes Carmilla's ice cold chin between her slender fingers, moving forward till her face is centimeters from Carmilla's. Looking into her beautiful green eyes and being so close to her pink lips makes the 300 year old vampire's heart thump hard in her chest.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Have. Been. Eating." The small girl in the, tucked in, flannel red and black shirt they had found in the back of the library emphasizes every word as she speaks to her ex-lover. The smaller girl has no fear of the girl in front of her even if she could easily rip her to pieces. Carmilla gulps hard, knowing that this girl in front of her had all the power she needs to control her.

"I, uhm, I haven't been eating." Carmilla looks down at her lased up leather boots. Laura's jaw drops at the news she is hearing. The brunette releases Carmilla's chin and swirls around, looking around franticly.

"Laura, you aren't going to find anything for me to eat… I have looked, there are no animas, no blood bags, nothing" Laura stops her search and stands up straight.

"You helped Laf and I find the break room with better food in it. I need to help you find something," she laughs lightly. "It's funny, I have tried to starve you twice and here I am, thinking of anything that could feed you." She turns around slowly and looks deep into dark brown eyes with a hint of grey in them.

"I can't have you dying right after I saved you" she gives the vampire a slight grin. It has been about 6 days since they found the food for the other girl's and Laf had been the one to notice that Carmilla hadn't eaten anything. Laura really hadn't given it much thought because they were always looking for a way out, always running around the halls of the library and still ending up in the same place they started in.

Laura really stops and takes a look at Carmilla and notices that she is much thinner than she normally is. Her cheeks where sunken in, her collar bone was more defined there were bags under her eyes. She must have been staying awake at night looking for something to eat. Her skin is so pale right now it's amazing that she isn't glowing in the dark, and when Laura touched her chin it was freezing to the touch.

"Oh my god, Carm why haven't you said anything till now?" the tiny lesbian rushes towards her and lifts up at her upper lip, revealing a set of beautifully white teeth with a pair of slightly extended canines. Carmilla is taken aback by the roughness of the smaller girl, however proceeds to let her have her way with her mouth. The last thought had made the girl being examined laugh a bit, continuing the thought with a 'well it's not the first time she has had her way with my mouth'. This catches the examiners attention.

"What are you laughing at?" Carmilla looks down at her with slightly hooded eyes and smiles lightly at her.

"Nothing Doc Holliday" she then pulls the small girls fingers off of her face and kisses her fore head, walking around her and continuing down an unexplored hall way. She knew that she was getting too close to her breaking point and she had to do something soon or she would end up doing something she would regret in the end. She notices a shadow following her, she looks back and Laura is still behind her with a worried look on her face.

"If you keep following me around with that look on your face I might have to eat your friend, just so you will stop looking at me with those sad puppy eyes." Laura looks at the older girl and gives her a grin that could only be described as mischievous. The raven-haired beauty stops in her tracks and looks at the younger girl.

"What are you thinking about Pumpkin, I can already tell that it is nothing good." Laura starts to blush and down, avoiding the golden/grey eyes of the girl in front of her. Carmilla looks at her and bends down a bit to be able to see the red tent on her face.

"I just thought that maybe…" she stops and rubs the back of her neck, feeling her nerves getting the best of her. Her heart is racing thinking about what she is about to say to her ex.

"I was just thinking that maybe we could…" she stops again not really knowing where to go from there. "n-never mid it was a crazy idea, we haven't done that in so long and I don't want to mess up what we have-"

"Laura…" Carmilla tries to get the girls attention; however the scatter brained girl continues to babble.

"and I know that it would stir things up, but then again I am so worried about you starving to death"

"Laura…"

"but when you do it, it always gets me going and I have been so frustrated since we have been down here and I don't know why. I just think this would be the best idea and-"

"Laura!" the vampire finally grabs the girl by her face and lifts her head so that they are face-to-face, chest-to-chest.

"Laura, what are you saying?" the slender brunette then bites her lip lightly and looks into the beautiful brown eyes she has learned to trust in and even love.

"Carm I will give you blood. I know that the last time I gave to you it was for… different reasons, but I know that I want to give to you now because I can't stand the thought of losing you." the, now in shock, vampire looks into Laura's deep green eyes and feels safe. She knows she can trust Laura with anything, even her own life, but was she willing to take the chance of ruining things between the two for her hunger? Or should she keep looking for some kind of food in this hell hole of a never ending library. Laura looks at the normally grumpy woman with a light smile that is meant to tell her that everything will be okay.

"You would do that for me? I mean what if I hurt you?" The college student then laughs at the century's old vampire and starts to pull at the top button of her shirt.

"Oh don't worry, if you don't recall the last time this happened it was far from painful." If the pale woman could blush she would easily be bright red remembering that last time she had feed from to girl in front of her. It was for a whole different kind of hunger.

The girl with the hair as dark ebony and skin of ivory watched closely as the, barely, tanner girl begins un-buttoning her shirt. Her hands are a bit shaky but her she shows what might because muscle memory as she pops the first button. Her fingers slide down the fabric of her red and black lumber jack shirt and Carmilla's starts to salivate. She can feel she teeth sharpen at the sign of the girl in front of her. The second button is undone and Laura can tell just by looking at the vampire that she is about to pounce. Her eyes are no longer brown, but they are now a bright, almost florescent yellow and her pupils are now small slits. Her lips are a tad bit pulled back and Laura can see the tips of Carmilla's fangs getting sharper. As Laura goes to unbutton the third button she stops and starts to wonder, _I wonder if I could make this a little better for both of us._ She then completely untucks her shirt and quickly finishes unbuttoning all of the buttons. Her shirt flutters open and Carmilla can't help but touch the warm skin of Laura's finely tones abs. The cold touch makes her shiver and causes goose bumps to prickle up on her torso and arms. She then pulls back her long curly hair and shows her neck to the starving person in front of her. The vampire looks at her and asks one more time.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I'm sure that I can figure something out other than this; I just don't want to end up hurting you. I mean yes I went on kind of a killing spree a week ago but I haven't eaten anything sense then, the hunger I am feeling is really strong." Cutting off the woman in front of her off as she did to her earlier, Laura runs her hands past a few of Carmilla's stray curly locks and rests her hand on the back of her neck lightly, pulling her closer toward the junction of her neck and shoulder. The three hundred year old woman's eyes widen in surprise as she is pulled closer toward one of her favorite spots on Laura. The movement that Laura is making is all too familiar to Carmilla because this is how they had started many passionate moments. Her heart starts to pound so hard in her chest she really thinks that it might bust through her ribs and start running. Her lips finally meet the warm skin of the girl she is now leaning into and she can't help but kiss the spot she lands in. it brings her back to happier days, days when she and Laura would just lay around and hold each other, she would listen to her lover heart beat as she read a book. It always had a healthy tempo to it and the sound always soothed the cold blooded woman. Lost in memory Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura's tiny waist and pulls her as close to her as their bodies will allow, causing the slightly topless girl to gasp when her skin is met with the zipper of Carmilla's leather jacket.

"Carm…" She gasps out, breathing slightly faster than when she had a shirt on. She can feel Carmilla's slightly dry lips brush against her skin as she peppers Laura with kisses.

"Are you ready?" surprising to the younger girl, Carmilla's breathe feels like its burning her skin in the best way possible. She nods her head and buries her face inside of the collar of the leather jacket surrounding her, taking a large whiff of the soft skin under it. She feels the beautiful woman holding her open her mouth against her skin and the chills run through her again. Then she feels something she didn't even realize she missed. The tips of Carmilla's fangs, as soon as she felt them a rush of heat spread across her whole body, she felt like she was vibrating in the woman's arms.

"Please do it… Please…" Carmilla could feel the heat radiating off of Laura and she quickly answered to her plea by sinking her teeth into her skin slowly. Laura can't help but let out an exhale of relief as she feels no pain, just the pressure of Carmilla's fangs pushing into her skin slowly, almost too slowly for Laura's liking but she knows that things aren't like they used to be when she could just mount the older girl and force her to bite harder. This was a timid thing that they were doing because if there was one wrong move, it could ruin what little of a relationship they had left. She finally begins to draw blood from the smaller girl's neck and when the hot blood finally hits her taste buds her heart starts to pound harder than normal. Laura runs her fingers through Carmilla's, pulled up, hair and takes a light hold of her bun, trying to pull her closer. This action causes a slight frenzy in the feeding vampire, making her rip off the rest of the unbuttoned shirt and take ahold of the girl's waist with both hands, to lift her up. Laura's legs naturally wrapped tightly around Carmilla's hips as the leather clad woman walks them to one of the walls and slams Laura's back against the brick, forcing a moan to escape from the girl pinned down. The heat that was crawling across Laura's skin had now run directly down to her core. She could feel her arousal start to coil up in her abdomen.

"Carmilla… Babe… Please…" Laura moans in the vampire's ear and lightly grinds her hips against Carmilla's.

This causes a low growl to emit from her; she grabs a hold of Laura's hips harder and starts to grind back in a more forceful manner.

"Baby, please, I want you." Another growl comes from the predator feeding off of her blood.

"Baby please, fuck me…" Carmilla's eyes shoot open with a fiery red ring around the beautiful yellow. She lets go of Laura and pulls her away from her, forcing her to unwrap her legs and stand on her own.

"No, we can't do this. We can't have another 'Carmilla almost died' fuck… I can't do this right now." She wipes the blood from her face and grabs something out of her jacket pocket. It's a U by Kotex pantie liner. She un-wraps it and holds it against the two puncture wounds.

"I know it's weird but it will stop the bleeding and I don't have anything else. Also… thank you, for what you did, you don't know what it means to me." Laura stands there in shock and Carmilla continues to walk down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carmilla continues down to brick hall way and leaves Laura behind her in a daze.

"Wait what?!" Laura yells down the hall way at the shadow of the vampire attempting to escape the awkward situation. The girl previously leaning against the wall is now sprinting toward the girl who just got her all kinds of wet and then left her standing there with a pad against her neck and her shirt ripped off and on the ground.

"What do you mean you can't do this right now? I'm almost positive you were grinding against me just as hard as you were draining the blood from my neck. You were moaning just as much as I was why are you saying that we can't do this?" she finally catches up with the woman that looked a bit like a cat running away with its tail between its legs. Laura reaches out with her unoccupied hand and takes ahold of Carmilla's shoulder and turns her around to see tears in her eyes, on the verge of falling down her cheeks.

"I can't do this! I can't fucking love you when you won't love me back for who I am! I can't fuck you when I love you so much and not be able to have you! I cannot show my passion for you when all you do is tell me that we can't be together!" Carmilla takes a hold of Laura's shoulders and pulls her into an unexpected hug.

"I can't show you how much I love you when I know that you are refusing to accept it." She then kisses the smaller girls cheek. She can't help but notice how Laura's heart is pounding hard against her chest so hard that the girl holding her can feel it. Laura finally gets a grasp on reality and drops her hand from her neck and hugs the older woman back.

"I'm so sorry Carm, I never meant for any of this. I just got caught up in the moment. It just reminded me of when things were so much easier. Everything was good or bad, there was no grey area. I knew what to do to do the right thing and everyone was alive." Laura buries her face into the leather jacket once again but has a whole other thought process. She just wants to be held and have someone who she can actually trust be the one to do it. Tears start to gather on the lip of her eye lids when she sits back to look into the warm brown eyes that have always given her comfort when she needed it.

"Carm, I just… I wish I had listened to you in the beginning… when you told me that there are worse things than Mattie… I wish I had never told Danny how to kill Mattie…" the memory puts a lump in the vampire's throat that causes her to choke up a bit. She missed her sister dearly and the killing spree she went through may have helped with her anger but it didn't do anything to take away the hurt she felt. She had told Laura that information for her safety, not Xena's. She just didn't want Mattie to accidentally hurt the girl she loved.

"There is nothing we can do about Mattie or… Danny…" saying the girls who killed her sisters name causes a jolt of hate shoot right to her heart but before it can take hold of her in this moment she looks back down at the emerald eyed girl in her arms. She can see the tears right about to fall from the girls eyes. She chuckled a little to herself; this must be a sight, a vampire and her human ex-lover crying like children in each other's arms. The funniest part about it is that she just didn't care. She was finally having an actually conversation with Laura for the first time sense the night they first got stuck in this damned library. She wipes the tears from her small human's eyes and then hers from her own face.

"We will move on and we will find out how to fix things because right now sweet heart, they aren't looking good." She pulls the girl closer to her and looks deep into her eyes with a grin on her face, attempting to make the girl smile.

"Easy lady killer or you might end up getting yourself in trouble." Laura giggles at the woman holding her and touches their fore heads together. Her face then falls and she really takes in what has happened in the past hour and realizes that she doesn't mind. She has a feeling for the vampire that she hasn't allowed herself to feel sense she heard about what Carmilla had done to poor old man's ancestors. She really felt like they could be together, that they needed to be together. She starts to lean her lips closer to the pale pink once in front of her when an all too familiar thing happens.

"Hey guys I think I have found something." Laf jogs down the small hall way were the girls are standing there holding each other with their faces only inches apart. They nearly run into the girls as the two try to separate awkwardly.

"I found a backed up version of JP in the system still!" They hold up a laptop with a little icon of JP in the bottom left corner. Words then start to skim across the bottom of the screen.

'Hello again ladies, I see we are getting along better than last time we were all together.' Laura blushes and Carmilla looks away with a frown.

"So wait, if you are here than what is in your human body?" the slightly confused vampire asks the small man on the computer. Very quickly words run down the bottom of the screen again.

'For some reason my body is in some kind of comatose state. So because my mind isn't able to work in that body it is able to work throughout the system now.'

"What is the last thing you can remember?" the curios college student asks.

'Well after drinking blood from Lafontaine I still felt hungry and I didn't want to drink from them anymore because I didn't want to cause any real damage. I ran into the middle of the campus and found Ms. Perry just standing there in the middle of the commotion. I quickly ran toward her and as soon as she saw me she started to say something that I was unable to hear and that is when I blacked out.' The two girls just stand there as they attempt to process what has happened and what it means for them.

"Wait so you saw Perry? Where was she JP we have to go and find her!" Laf starts to scatter to try and figure out what they are going to do to try and get Perry back to them.

"No!" both girls put a hand on each shoulder of them and Laf is taken by surprise by this.

"Wha-What do you mean no?" they try and process why the girls wouldn't want to go and find Perry. Laura and Carmilla look at each other and now are starting to regret not telling Laf about Perry actually being the dean.

"We can't help Perry because she isn't Perry… she is actually my mother…" Carmilla continues to keep complete eye contact so that they understand that this isn't a joke. They stand there for a bit trying to understand what their best friend ex has just told them. Then it clicks.

"The dean possessed Perry and no one thought that they should tell me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"God this is so much harder to do when you have no idea what you are doing!" Laura fumbles with some wires and cords, attempting to hook up the web cam, oh how she missed her actual camcorder, it never let her down when she needed to update the world on the impending doom happening on campus. She crosses two wires and a shower of sparks explodes in front of her and she stumbles backwards away from the bundle of cords.

"Damn it!" She scrambles to her feet and stands with her fists balled up on her sides, looking much like a child about to throw a fit. She finally just gives up on the cords and walks towards her sleeping pallet. She lifts the slightly itchy blanket up and crawls in. She lays there in the darkness with the blanket pulled up over her head when she hears footsteps.

"What's wrong Cream Puff?" Laura slowly pulls the blanket off of her head and can still barely see the black figure crouching down in front of her. The only way she knew it was Carmilla was because of the pet name and the smell of leather. She could almost see a bit of stray light reflecting off of the zipper of her leather jacket.

"Nothing, I just realized the fact that things aren't always as easy as they seem. I just wanted to set some stuff up, make this place feel a little more like home and I can't even handle simple wiring. I wish Laf would talk to me…" Laura looks up at what she is starting to be able to see as the outline of Carmilla's face.

"Do you think they will ever forgive me? They were really made when they left. They didn't even stop to turn around and tell me where they were going. They just grabbed JP and started walking down one of the hall ways. I hope they are being safe." Laura looks down in worry as she fiddles with the blanket a bit. Carmilla puts her now slightly warmer hands over the sitting girls own hands and rubs the tops of them with her thumbs.

"I think they need time to cool off. What we kept from them was a big secret and it might take a day, it might take a week for them to forgive us. All I know is that I am here for you, no matter what you do to me." The as the words hit Laura's ears she realizes just how much she truly has done to vampire crouching down in front of her. She takes her hands out from under the cold ones on top of hers and she reaches out and touches the face that she can only see the beautifully golden eyes and the glistening pale lips pull up into a smile one the warmth touches her face.

"Carm, I realize that I have done things to you that I cannot say sorry for because sorry is nowhere near enough. I could give my own life and it still wouldn't be enough for what I have done to you. I have taken away your mother, your brother, your sister, almost your own life, twice. I gave out information that you told me in confidence, and I would not blame you if you never trust me again. I have called you a killer, I have asked you to change who you are, and I have attempted to make you someone that you are not. I have been closed minded toward your past actions and a terrible girlfriend. I swear to you that I will spend the rest of my life and the next making amends for everything I have done to you." The vampire, who can see Laura very clearly thanks to her night vision, can tell that the girl is truly sorry for everything that she had done. That she truly felt remorse for all the lives she had messed with throughout the time that she had known the Victorian woman.

"Laura… your right… there is nothing you can do to make up for me losing my family, friends, and the love of my life, but I don't mind you sticking around for a bit to hang out every once and a while." She takes Laura's right hand in hers and kisses the girls palm.

"Scoot over cutie pie, I need a nap." Laura lifts the blanket and pats the spot next to her. Carmilla sits down next to her and they sit there in the silent room for a few minutes until Laura leans her head against the familiar cold of a leather jacket and finally relaxes against the beautiful being next to her. The cold of the leather makes her shiver but she doesn't want the woman next to her to leave so she says nothing.

"Don't be dumb, if you are cold than say something." The raven haired woman pulls the covers over her head and ducks down, making Laura a bit nervous and slightly turned on as Carmilla's head moves closer to her lap. Then a dark fog starts to seep through the blanket and the mass under the blanket that was Carmilla starts to get bigger. At this moment Laura understands why the vampire went under the covers. Laura reaches under the blanket and searches for her favorite part, the ears. The first time Carmilla transformed in front of Laura the first thing Laura noticed was the Carmilla's cat ears were really fuzzy. She feels the cold skin slowly start to change shape; the softness of the almost poreless ears starts to sprout fur and stretch to a point. The form under the blanket grows even more and the weight of Carmilla's arm that was placed on her leg now starts to get heavier and thicker. A tail pops out of the edge of the blanket and wags back and forth. Finally Laura lifts the blanket to find a large black cat laying in her lap now. The black cat opens her bright yellow eyes and looks at Laura with a soulful stare, the kind that just makes you feel warm throughout your entire body. The cat lifts up and nudges its face against Laura's cheek.

"Are you marking me as yours again?" Carmilla looks at the brunette and quickly nudges her again but this time a little rougher, causing the girl to lean back a little. The cat then stands and nudges her way behind Laura and wraps its body around the girl protectively, pulling her down into the laying position with her paw. She places the end of her tail in the small girl in her arms hands and Laura begins to pet it, running her fingers through the soft fur, she rests her head on Carmilla's arm that is lightly wrapped around under her head and over her shoulder. The large cat huffs at the smaller girl, clearly wanting something from her. Laura looks up and Carmilla pokes her nose at her. Laura smiles, realizing what is wanted of her; she lifts up and kisses Carmilla on her nose. The black cat then lays her head down lightly on the ground and purrs. Laura lays her head back down on the furry arm and lets the vibrating lull her to sleep.

*after about thirty minutes of sleeping*

A crashing noise awakens the sleeping girl and her guard cat. Carmilla growls and Laura's head pops up out of the mess of black fur to see if she can see anything through the darkness. She turns back and whispers into the ear of the large cat.

"Carm what was that noise?" Carmilla slowly rises into a crouch and starts to make her way towards the sound of a heartbeat. Watching Carmilla stalk around like that reminded Laura that the sleek black cat she was just sleeping on is extremely dangerous, yet she felt no fear toward her. Not even in this form, she actually thought this form was strangely cute compared to her normally moody and dark self. When Carmilla was in her cat form she was always so much more playful. Laura laughed a bit realizing that Carmilla showed her emotions better in her cat form than in human form where they can actually talk to each other.

The large black cat whipped her head around and huffs at the giggling girl. Laura quickly puts her hands over her mouth and watches as the black mass that is Carmilla stalks off into a slightly lit room. After a few moments of silent in Laura's ears she stands and follows in the direction of where Carmilla had gone, tripping over a few books and VHS tapes. She turns the corner in a nearby hall way and can see a dim light coming from the end of the hall way trickling down the hallway as if the light was crawling to try and touch the vertically challenged girl's feet, slowly licking across the floor until it stopped moving at the end of a book shelf.

"Carm, are you okay? What was that noise?" Laura hears a muffled noise come from the other end of the light that is currently not visible to her. So she follows the light until she gets to a door hanging ajar. Laura slowly pushes the door open to find a leather clad woman, tied to a chair with tape one her mouth and garlic around her neck. A sight Laura was all too familiar with.

So if you enjoy VHS and chill leave me a review and let me know J also if there is anything you would like to happen let me know at my email

gamerlesbo

also a thank you to my followers on this story

AerynPK, HollstienTrash1995, Morbid Crow, MyLoveIsUnrequited, The Ice Flame, breannamiller169, hannahjane1007, yanksgrl15

You inspire me to keep writing


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Laura looks through the cracked door and can see that Carmilla isn't moving, her eyes are closed and there is blood on her the sight of the red Laura's heart drops, feeling like it was weighing her down where she stood. She takes a step closer and starts to push on the door when it makes an ear piercing screech. The sound wakes the weak vampire and her eyes dart open, towards where the sound came from, instantly knowing it was her tiny human snooping around trying to be the hero. She shakes her head no and thrashes around in her chair. Her garlic necklace hitting her on her skin every once and a while, causing her to hiss a bit behind the old cloth rapped around her head to cover her mouth. Laura watches Carmilla's display if distress and knows that she doesn't want her in there, what could be so bad that Carm wouldn't want her in there? Then she thought again and realized that a spider could be bad enough that the over protective Vampire wouldn't want her in there. So she slowly crouches' down and starts to open the door a bit.

Seeing this, the tied up woman's thrashing stops. Instead of trying to get Laura to go away the only thing she can do now is hope the girl doesn't get caught. She watches with worried eyes as Laura slowly crawls over toward the other entrances to the small area they are in, she looks down the hall ways and listens to the silence that makes her ears ring a little. After checking everything she notices a piece of paper that looks like someone had started to write on it but something made the person stop. The note read, 'I never asked for any of this, I wasn't even supposed to be here when all of this happened. I knew coming here was the worst idea-' then the writing was cut off. There are a few ink splatters on the page bellow the writing and a couple jagged lines that run off if the page. She grabs the page a folds it up to put in her pocket when she hears the chair Carmilla was sitting in tip over and hit the floor with a hard thud. Laura whips around but before she is able to see what happened to the tied up vampire someone in a black hooded cloak stands between the two and blocks Laura's visual of Carmilla and the figure lifts its cape up, causing everything visible to Laura to turn to dark that her mind wasn't able to understand what was happening. Before she knew it she had blacked out and dreamt of a moody Vampire.

*a few hours later*

"…ra…..aura… laura wake….wake up…" the soft voice was like velvet in her ears as she listen to the angel speak her name. She floats in and out of consciousness when she feels a nudge at her knee.

"Laura wake up…" another nudge, but a little harder this time. Laura crumbles at the voice and realizes she can't tell the voice to let her sleep because her mouth is covered by something that smells a little like a men's locker room. The brunette's eyes shoot open and she looks around in panic, her breathing increases and she is starting to see stars when she feels the push on her leg again.

"Hey Laura, you're okay cupcake." The raven haired girl looks around and mutters to herself. "Well, for now." She turns back toward to girl sitting across from her who is also tied up to a chair now with much less restraints, however still stuck to her seat. The smaller girl looks at the woman sitting across from her with fear in her eyes. Carmilla can see Laura shaking and tries to calm to girl down.

"Laura, just calm down, I am going to get you out of here. No one will hurt you sweetie, I will make sure of that."

"Oh isn't that just sweet. You know, you were never that kind to me." a hooded figure comes out from shadows and walks towards Carmilla. The figure was very obviously female because of the high pitched, feminine voice. However what confirmed it was when the girl walked over to Carmilla and ran a hand over the constricted woman's chest and into her shirt through the top. Carmilla shakes back and forth in her chair trying to somehow get the girls hand off of her.

"Get the fuck off of me; I don't know what the hell you are talking about. Explain why you have us tied up and what you want with us." The girl pushes down further and Laura can see the lift in Carmilla's shirt as the girl reaches the vampires Leather pants, slowly trying to creep under them as Carmilla thrashes around. The human can feel her anger building as this hooded stranger touches the girl she loves. The more this girl touches her the more the spark of anger grew more and more. Finally Laura sees the pop of release as the pants button gives and the girl pushes her hand further. Laura's spark of anger turned into a raging fire at that point.

"ET U UCK UFF ER!" Laura screams at the top of her lungs, the fire in her chest runs through her vanes like boiling hot lava ripping through anything that gets in its way, setting fire to anything it touches. Laura pulls at the ropes around her wrists, quickly producing rope burns on her wrists, thrashing around in her chair. She throws herself back in the chair and it tips over after a few tries causes the hooded figure to gasp and retract her hand.

"Laura!" the weak vampire yells out for her fallen ex-lover. The hooded woman walks over to the girl on the floor and grabs a hand full brown hair and yanks Laura up, along with her chair, making the girl scream in pain as the hooded woman lifts her own weight plus the old wooden chairs up in the air and slams her down with a crash to the hard floor. Laura hears the chair crack a bit, threatening to break under the force of her weight and the power of the hooded woman. Laura try's to take advantage of the weak chair by throwing herself around in it more, hoping it will give under her.

"Stop you little shit!" the mystery woman takes ahold of Laura's neck and lifts her again, cutting off the girl's air.

"Please whoever you are, please stop! Please I will do anything you want just please stop hurting her!" the hooded woman in black looks at Carmilla from under her hood and then looks back at the girl hanging from her throat, gasping through the cloth that has been shoved in her mouth, her eyes turning blood shot.

"Whatever you want I will do for you just let her go and release us!" the hooded woman watches as Laura's struggling slowly becomes weaker and her eyes start to roll back. Finally she drops her and the girl gasps for air quickly. The hooded woman digs the cloth out of Laura's mouth and pulls a knife out from under her cape. Carmilla screams at her.

"NO!" the woman in black thrusts the knife down and Carmilla looks away. When she looks back after never hearing the sound of blood spilling and the iron scent never hit her nose. She opens her eyes and looks to see Laura's body slumped over and the ropes cut from her, the woman covered in a black cloak walks over behind Carmilla and cuts her free as well. Her arms fall from behind her to her side and she rubs her wrist while looking at the hooded woman, trying to figure out who it is. She then walks over to Laura cautiously and lifts her up to be cradled in her arms. She checks the passed out college students pulse and checks her neck for any bruising. Four small black marks were left on the girl's neck and one more on the other side. The now very angry woman holding her passed out ex, looks at the hooded woman and hisses at her. Her fangs where out and her eyes were a brilliant yellow.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are but I know that you are no friend of mine. Leave me and my human alone." Carmilla goes to walk away when she feels a pull at her heart. She turns around knowing that only one person was able to do that. The woman in the hood holds on tightly to something attached to a gold chain necklace and squeezes harder. Carmilla falls to her knees and feels like her heart is being crushed. The girl lifts her hood to reveal a smile that made Carmilla's hair stand on end. A single tear falls from the dumb struck vampire.

"No… you can't be… how are you?..."

Let me know how you feel so far. Who you think the hooded girl is?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The face Carmilla was looking at was not the last face she had seen this soul wear. This face belonged to the girl she had tried to save from her mother; Laura's previous roommate, Elizabeth Anne Spielsdorf. The dirty blond curls belonged to the body but the soul was much older. The hooded girl squeezes the item on the chain again and Carmilla can feel herself faltering, the edges of her vision are going black. She looks down at the girl in her arms and knows that she may not be able to keep her safe anymore. The leather clad woman leans down and goes to kiss Laura on the fore head when she feels her heart being crushed again. She gasps for air and clutches at her chest as she looks up at the woman she once loved.

"Ell, please stop this. I know it's my fault that you died but please just let the girl go." Ell looks down at a seemingly broken vampire and Laughs in her face.

"You actually think that I would help a monster like you. I don't even understand how I am here; I don't know who this body belongs to. All I know is that I will make you pay for killing me." Laura opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is the pain and worry in the woman who is holding her. She reaches up and touches the motionless woman and it was as if her touch caused her pain because as soon as her finger tips touched Carmilla's cold skin the pale woman pulls back from the touch and drops Laura, then scoots away from her like just the two of them near each other hurts.

"Carm, are you okay?" Laura sits up and looks at her hands to see if there is anything on them. Carmilla cries out again and looks up at the woman whose hood was now off. Laura's jaw drops when she recognizes the face of the girl she spent all of last year trying to find.

"Betty? What are you doing here, and why did you have us tied up?" The girl with Betty's face looks at the college student who is still on the floor and gives the girl a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry sweet heart, Betty isn't here anymore. Your little vampire toy back there is the reason I have to be stuck in this damned body." She turns and looks at Carmilla.

"You know back in our day women were not nearly as skinny as the one I am in. We had a bit of meat on our bones and we were praised for how we looked, also not nearly as hungry all the time. I swear to you I have eaten three times as much as I would have eaten back then." She laughs at herself and releases the end on her chain necklace and Carmilla gasps and start to breathe heavily as though she were being held under water.

"Ell leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this." Carmilla speaks in a broken sentence as she continues to gasp for air. The dirty blond girl looks at Carmilla and smiles at her so sweetly you wouldn't think that this girl had just ripped Laura up by her hair and thrown her down.

"Oh but my love I know that they best way to hurt you is to hurt the ones you love. I watched that myself when your mother killed me. After she had shown me what you two were I was almost happy that she was going to kill me because I didn't want to be in love with a monster like you." Carmilla looks down to avoid the look of hatred on the girls face. Laura stands quickly and points in the face of the girl who is standing in front of her.

"Watch your mouth, Carmilla is no monster! You are the monster in this, you are the one who kidnapped us and tied us up, you are the one who tried to freakin' scalp me, and you are the one who is hurting someone who hasn't done anything to you except love you and regret everything wrong she ever did in her life, including involving you in her mother's plans!" Laura was forced silent by a hand meeting her cheek in a flash of movement that she was unable to follow. The only reason she knew she had been struck was because her face was on fire and her cheek felt like a thousand needles were stabbing into it.

"Shut your mouth you stupid little girl, you know nothing of what I have gone through because of that beast over there! I was dead for over hundreds of years and I had no one but that damn fish to keep me company. Do you know what an ass hole that fish is? He cares about no one but himself. Thankfully he is normally only awake when new girls are being sacrificed. I had an amazing life before that demon came into it and murder me." She reaches down and picks Laura up by the front of her shirt and throws her in Carmilla's direction.

"Get out of my sight, both of you, but remember that you owe me one Karnstein and also," she squeezes what looked to be a black pendent on her gold chain, causing Carmilla to scream in agony and hold her hand to her chest. Laura moves closer to her side and puts an arm around her in comfort. "I have your heart still." Laura looks up as Ell in shock and then back at the broken vampire in her arms. Ell laughs at the girls surprise and smugly adds.

"That's right you stupid little brat, you never had her heart. It was always mine, and she is unable to give it to anyone else." Carmilla looks at Laura with tears in her eyes, threatening to fall from her black lashes. She looks up at the girl she once loved with anger.

"Do not speak of things that you know nothing about you stupid girl." Ell looks at the beat down pair on the floor, turns away and starts walking towards the desk in the room.

"Now both of you leave before I decide it would be more fun to force Carmilla to eat you alive right now." Laura stands up and pulls the beat down vampire up with her and they limp away from the evil spirt of a dead girl before they both ended up dead before they even had a chance to think things over. The area around them starts to lighten up as they walk down the hall way, Laura turns around to see that the door was gone. They had just walked through the door and now it was nowhere to be seen.

"She is a demon." Now that she is able to breathe easily she speaks clearly to Laura.

"What do you mean she's a demon, I mean yes she's kind of a royal bitch but I don't think demon is the right word for it." Carmilla shakes her head and chuckles a bit; she watches her feet as they continue walking towards the light of the TV they had left on and she thinks about what Ell had said. She worried about even being around Laura because she didn't want any harm to come to her human.

"No Laura, I mean she is a vengeance demon, she must have been released when I stabbed the angler fish. I'm guessing that her spirit went into Betty's body once the light exploded." They find their way to the pallet they sleep on and Laura places the beaten up vampire down as lightly as she can.

"So you are telling me that your ex is now a vengeance demon because you released her spirit by stabbing the light of a god because you were trying to save your new girlfriend." Carmilla pauses and looks up as though she is in thought.

"Yes creampuff that does seem to be the situation."

I really hope you are enjoying the story. I am trying to write as much as I can but just be patent with me please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So you are telling me that you basically made a horcrux and put your heart in it. You gave it to Ell who still had it when she died, you didn't die along with her so you assumed that she was still alive because you kept seeing her in your dreams. However when you saw her spirit you thought for sure that meant she was dead and that you were still alive by chance. When you stabbed the light on the angler fish god it released all of the spirits." Laura is sitting Indian style across from her vampire savior as she attempts to understand what the hell is happening.

"Now we are assuming that when she was released into the afterlife she made a deal with a demon because of the grudge she holds against you and is now a vengeance demon." Carmilla nods her head as she sits against the wall, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Yup and not only is she a demon now but she also has my heart... we don't know what she could with it. She never used it against me while we were still together and this time she was able to squeeze it and it felt like she was literally crushing my heart." Laura's smile immediately falls into a worried frown.

"What do you think she wants to do to you?" Laura reaches a hand out and touches Carmilla's knee, causing the woman to jerk back, remembering the last time Laura had touched her skin. When the contact only brought comfort and a warm touch the still healing vampire leaned into the touch a bit. The warmth of the other girls touch soothed the pain in the wounded vampire's chest. When Ell squeezed her heart it was like something inside of her was being crushed.

"I think she will do anything she can do to hurt me and she knows that the best way to hurt me is by hurting you so you will not be leaving my side until we find out what to do." Carmilla reaches out and pulls Laura next to her; the smaller girl is taken by surprise by the motion of affection but still moved in closer to cuddle into the older girls shoulder.

"I won't let anything happen to you cupcake." Carmilla kisses the top of Laura's head and the small girl closes her eyes in response.

"I know you won't." Laura wraps her arm around Carmilla's front and pulls her closer. The two girls fall asleep in each other's arms.

*after a good night of sleep*

Carmilla wakes up, lying on the Laura's pallet alone. She looks around franticly her eyes wide with worry and her heart beating as fast as someone who had been dead for over 3oo years can. A hundred different scenarios cross her mind as to what could have happened to her maybe too heroic human. She stands and searches around the room.

"Laura? Laura where are you?" as she calls out her voice starts to shake, the adrenaline being release out of her body as she speeds through the room and the nearby hall ways. Tears start to form in the corner of her eyes in anger; she lets out a long and loud growl as she calls out for Laura once again.

"LAURA!" the walls shake, causing dust, dirt, and concrete to fall to the floor. A few more paintings fall off of the wall and hit the ground. The glass shatters out of them and the upset vampire whips around and looks behind her at the sound of footsteps.

"What in the name of Hogwarts are you doing Carm?! If you keep screaming like that you might take the whole building down further into… well where ever we are." As soon as Carmilla sees Laura standing there with a box full of tampons in her hand her anger and fear quickly turns into frustration and a little bit of relief. She runs up on Laura and looks her up and down.

"Are you okay?" Carmilla looks at the box of tampons in Laura's hand.

"Where did you get those from?" Laura looks down and she points down the hall way she had just come out of.

"I was looking for the bathroom to take a hippy bath and I found these under the sink. I thought they might come in handy." The frustrated vampire snaps.

"Are you kidding me? What did I tell you last night? Do not go anywhere without me, we have no idea what Ell could be planning but it will most likely have something to do with hurting you. Next time you leave tell me, I am going with you everywhere." Laura looks at the angry woman in front of her and realizes she could have made a better decision when it comes to going off and doing things.

"I'm sorry Carm I had no idea you were being so literal about the whole 'We go everywhere together' thing." Carmilla crosses her arms over her chest and tilts her head to the side.

"Laura have I ever joked about your safety?"

"Well of course not but did you really want to go to the bathroom with me?" Carmilla's eyes go wide and if her face was able to turn red she would be the shade of a clown's nose.

"Uh, no I wouldn't." she lies to both herself and Laura. Turning around she adds to the statement.

"Just please let me know if you are going to go somewhere so I don't have a damn coronary."

"Well I was actually about to go to the vending machines and get a snack but I don't think its necessary for you to go with me, it's just the vending machi-" the young girl was cut off by a blur of black whipping by her, causing her to stumble back a bit. She turns around and sees Carmilla waiting at the bottom of the stairs that lead them toward the vending machines.

"What are you waiting on sweet heart? I thought you were hungry?" Laura watches as Carmilla starts up the stairs. She tries hard to keep her eyes on her back but they travel down the sleek body until they land on a perfectly round, leather clad ass. Laura's mouth starts to water as she remembers night of that ass sitting on her-

"Are you going to stand there all day of are you coming with me." Her concentration back where is should be, she starts up the stairs behind the well-formed woman. They walked one behind the other for a while in the silent stairwell, both pondering what to say to the other. They both knew that the other still had feelings for each other and the reason they had broken up no longer mattered with the situation they were in. Laura's perspective on things where so different now that she had not only witnessed her friends being murdered but also killed a man herself. She stops walking and holds her hand to her stomach, hoping it will keep the bile in her stomach rather than on the floor. Carmilla noticed that Laura's footsteps had stopped and she turns around to see her small human hunched over a bit, holding her stomach.

"Hey pumpkin, are you okay?" She begins walking back down the stairs and puts a hand on Laura's shoulder to feel her shaking. She quickly bends down a little bit, just enough to be able to see her face and finds a panicked face and glazed over eyes.

"Wow, hey Laura, you're okay." Laura looks at the honey gold eyes and feels the world stay still for a moment, that's when her words fell out of her mouth like word vomit.

"Will you be my moody vampire girlfriend again?"

What do you think she will say? Dun Dun DUUUUUUNNNNNN!

also a shout out to a few guest and baby dragon who reviewed, thank you so much and you guys are the ones who keep me writing.

also thank you to my followers of this story AerynPK, BabyDragon365, HollstienTrash1995, Morbid Crow, MyLoveIsUnrequited, The Ice Flame, breannamiller169, , hannahjane1007, maihimerulz, rockasaurusrex, and yanksgrl15


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Carmilla's jaw actually dropped. She blinked a few times and shook her head a few times, then looks at the shorter girl that seems to be confused or having some kind of mental break.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Laura stands up a little to be able to look up at Carmilla without the woman having to hunch over. She takes a couple of quick breaths because the reaction she got wasn't exactly what she was looking for.

"Will you be with me again? I understand what I did wrong and I realize that my reasoning was stupid because I now know that I would give anything to save you, even someone else's life." Carmilla blinks a few more times. She had almost forgotten that she killed the bastard who had chained her up. He told her that if she destroyed the scroll that worse things than him, the angler fish, the dean, would come after them and destroy the world. Even after hearing all of these things Laura still destroyed it because it was the only way she could save the love she had betrayed. Then of course there was the betrayal itself. Mattie was dead because she had trusted Laura, she trusted Laura with her sister's life and she went behind her back and told the amazon about it. Because the Danny knew about Mattie's heart she knew the only way to kill her would be to crush her heart. Now Carmilla literally has no one except this small girl in front of her.

"Laura, I can't." Carmilla looks away and Laura looks down in defeat

"I understand, I just thought I would try again…" Laura now walks past Carmilla and continues up the stairs when the toe of her shoe catches the edge of the stair and sends her face first into the upcoming stairs. As she collides with the stairs she hits her hip on one of the stairs and her shoulder on another. After the single moment of pain secedes she lays her head down on the closest stair to her face and just stops to feel the chilly tiles against her cheek when she hears laughing. She looks up and she sees the normally dark looking vampire laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god, you can't even help yourself can you? No matter how hard you try you can't even have a moment when you are truly serious." Laura frowns at the girl gasping for air because she simply couldn't catch a breath. Lucky for the undead woman she didn't need to breathe so she must have just been doing it for the effect. Laura gets up in a huff and storms up the stairs.

"Oh come on you know it's kind of funny, don't take it to heart creampuff, it was just too funny to resist." Carmilla stumbles after her; still unable to catch her none needed breathe. She catches up to the huffing girl heading up the stairs and follows close behind her still chuckling a bit. Laura looks back and sees the laughing girls face and simply can't be mad at her for laughing. Laura notices that Carmilla's eyes have seemed to lighten a bit and her normally angry features have changed into those of a softer being. For a second Laura was able to see more of Carmilla than most people had seen knowing her for years. The human smiles at her more chipper than ever vampire and she looks up again, continuing up the stairs till she gets to the top to see the all holy light of the vending machine.

"Ha! Food! My love!" Laura runs over to the vending machine and starts to dig around in her pockets, searching for change and finding nothing. She looks at Carmilla with her lower lip sticking out and her eyes as big as quarters.

"Carm… I have no money." Carmilla looks at the pouting girl in front of her and looks at the thin plastic barrier between them and the many yummy snacks that her tiny human wanted. Carmilla moves past the pouty little Laura and stands in front of the vending machine of goodies. She looks the machine up and down as if she were sizing it up. She puts her hand flat against the plastic and it slowly starts to morph away from her hand. Then she takes just one finger and draws a rather large circle around the medium sized hole and as she drags her finger across the plastic it withers away from her touch.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot that you could do that, who knew you would be so helpful when it came to being stranded and needing something out of a plastic box of death." The plastic circle falls to the floor and Laura is on the snacks like she hasn't eaten in days.

"Gee thanks super girl, because your solution was to flip your pockets out and pout at me like you wanted me to buy you the puppy in the window" Laura stops in her motion and looks back at Carmilla.

"Hmmm, true but that's okay because you got it open and that's what matters." She continues her gathering of her goodies and once her arms are full she moves away from the now ruined vending machine and smiles at the, now feeling kind of used, vampire.

"Thank you so much Carm." She then begins her journey back down stairs.

(After making it back down stairs with a few unexpected and strange turns)

"Look. See. Supply run to the vending machine complete. Zero creepiness. I don't need a baby sitter" Laura sits down on her pallet, strategically placing her snacks in place so she is able to reach them all. The vampire with her hair up in a bun sits down next to the small, but hungry, human.

"This is still the Library, and Ell is still out there. I'm not letting you wander off because the last thing we need is you-" Carmilla readjusts herself in her seat as Laura gets up and looks around the room, realizing that it has changed somehow.

"I could have sworn the hallway back was over this way…" Laura looks around the room full of mostly junk that had fallen off the walls, and white cloths thrown over stacks and stacks of books. Torcher devises hung on the wall as if they were trophies.

"to get lost." Carmilla sighs to herself, "case and point." Carmilla looks down at all the snacks Laura brought down the stairs with her and is a little surprised that she was able to hold this much

"Well maybe we just got turned around?" the wondering girl starts to walk off in a direction.

"Something like that." The sitting woman takes a look around the room and realizes that she might have seen this room before a few years ago. She shifts her body a little and can help but hope that Laura won't ask too many questions but has a terrible feeling that she will.

"Look at all this creepy stuff! Ugh, what in the name of Krueger is this for?" Laura picks up one of the torcher devises and examines it

"Interrogation, torture for all I know. I've never been here before. We should go…" Carmilla insist as Laura ignores her and continues with her exploration.

"Hmmm. I wonder, what else is back here thought?" Laura treks further back into the room when Carmilla can barely see her outline. She pinches the bridge of her nose and impatiently speaks to Laura in a tone that she is trying very hard to control.

"Why yes, that is the exact question you shouldn't ask," Carmilla then looks back and sees that she can no longer see Laura's out line but she can hear her stumbling around in the mess in the back of the room.

"Laura, no! Don't go rooting around back there, okay? You're just going to end up getting-" Then all at once Laura's figure rushes toward her and all she can see is the face that Laura makes and Carmilla knows that means that she is about to fall. Camilla quickly catches the girl in her arms and keeps her from busting her face on the ground

As the two come apart their eyes meet and both of them remember what happened on the stair well and how much they don't want to talk about the subject or risk making it worse. They quickly move away from each other

"Sorry." Carmilla quickly spits out and in return her nervous human responds with.

"Uh, no problem. I just tripped over… more old VHS tapes?" Laura picks one up and examines it. I wonder if this is from that camera, or if there's anything on them…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Laura puts in the security tape and presses play on the remote. The face that she sees as soon as the fuzz clears is one that makes her jaw drop and her eyes widen. Carmilla sits back further, like she is trying to morph into the wall behind her.

"Carm, what is this? I thought you had never been here before?" Carmilla looks around, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Okay maybe I've been here before, but it was a long time ago." Laura moves up close to the screen and points at the date down at the bottom.

"Carm, it says 2013 on it." Carmilla throws her hands up and plops them down in her lap.

"Okay fine, it wasn't that long ago and there is a possibility that I may have met your friends before you did." The Carmilla in the video walks out of the room and the next thing they see is Perry and Mel trapped in the same room, begging to be let out. Laura looks back at the vampire who really wishes she were invisible at this moment. She turns back toward the TV knowing that she can't get mad at Carmilla for anything that she did in these videos because she was a very different person back then. She was still kidnapping girls for her mother and still eating people whenever she liked.

The girls watch the screen as the small Carmilla interrogates the other girls on the screen. Carmilla has now leaned herself back against the wall and moved her knee up with her arm rested on it. Laura mindlessly leans back as well and leans her head on the leather covered knee. The shocked vampire doesn't know what to do at first; she moves her arm out of the way and just holds it up in the air for a moment. Until she feels it is safe to put it back down and around Laura's shoulder. Carmilla could see the girls face but she knew that her heart rate had picked up because she was able to hear Laura's heart pick up it's pace.

"Are you okay Laura?" as Carmilla asks the question the girls heart rate stops in its tracks. Carmilla almost can't believe what she is hearing, did… did Laura's heart just stop. Right as she was about to shake Laura the girl sits up. Shocked and very confused the raven haired woman reaches her hand out and touches the seemingly dead girl on the shoulder.

"Laura? Laura, do you feel okay?" The brunette whirls her head around to look at the stunned vampire behind her. When they make eye contact Carmilla immediately notices that Laura's eyes are not their normal green color, in fact they didn't have a color to them. They were a pale white, as if Laura had been dead for a few weeks. Laura then turns around in a flash of movement that Carmilla almost can't follow. Laura is now straddling Carmilla's lap, staring at the girl underneath her.

"How have you been sense I have been gone love?" Carmilla looks at the girl with a confused look on her face. Love? Laura then starts to grind her hips against the now pin down vampire. She moves her hands into her hair and grinds a little harder against Carmilla, who now needs to readjust her leather because the grinding is starting to make certain things stick in areas. The sexually frustrated vampire puts her hands on the girl who is now giving her a very erotic lap dance's hips and tries to push her off. To her surprise the girl doesn't budge, she tries again at pushing her and it was like the girl was mad out of brick.

"Sorry Hun there is only one way you are going to get me to move." Carmilla's hands are now moving of their own accord, grabbing onto Laura's hips harder and forcing them the grind against her in bigger movements. Laura moans and Carmilla immediately knew that this was not Laura. Only one person she knew would moan so dramatically and call her love.

"Ell this is messed up. Get out of the girl's body and back into Bettie's. Please stop this." Carmilla growls a little with her arousal knowing that the one behind the actions was not Laura but also being able to feel the familiar feel of the girl's body moving against her own. Ell flicks her wrist and it causes Carmilla's hips to buck back in response.

"Stop. I don't want this; I just want what I have with Laura now to be safe. I want the friendship that we have to stay together; I can't imagine life without her." Ell laughs at the aroused vampire under her.

"I think I recall you saying the same thing about me, and here you are," She makes Carmilla's hands run up Laura's sides and causes Ell to shiver.

"Oh my god, how I have missed your touch." Carmilla growls in anger, her arousal is now gone and all she can feel in her heart is hatred. Her eyes turn red, her fangs and her nails extend. She attempts to thrash but her body is still under Ell's control.

"Let go of me you fucking bitch and give me my girl back!" the strange term of endearment causes the smile on Laura's face to fall. She reaches back and back hands Camilla hard enough for it to through the woman's head to the side.

"Shut your fucking mouth! You told me that we would be together forever; you told me that I was safe with you. You never told me that you were this yellow eyed monster with a hunger for young girls. You never loved me; I was just a job to you. I have learned so much from being in that stupid fish and the first thing I learned was that I was not the only one you told that you loved. You told so many of those girls that you loved them just so that you could trick them into doing whatever you wanted. You told me that I was the only one who could hold your heart, and now you have given it to this girl!" Ell points to the body she is currently inside of.

"You told me that you would only love me, for all of eternity. I watched you after I died. I watched you through your dreams and I saw that you were trapped in that coffin and I was so happy to know that you had to suffer for the things that you did to me and all those other girls." Carmilla's fangs grow more as she hisses at the girl on top of her in a threatening manner.

"Look at you; you are just as much of a monster as I am. You are preying on young women right now and here you are, trying to force me to rape this young girl." Ell puts her hands around Carmilla's neck, attempting to choke the woman. Carmilla just laughs at the girl.

"You think you can kill me by choking me? Please, I don't need air like you mortals do. I don't need to breath you fool, I am already dead." Ell lets out a shriek that shakes the walls and causes the trapped vampire to yell in agony.

"You may not need the air," Ell forces Carmilla's hands up and around Laura's neck.

"No! Please no, don't make me do this Ell. Please don't make me kill her please! I love her!" Ell smiles and the color starts to come back into Laura's eyes and her heart kick starts into a scary fast pace. Her eyes are now wide with fear and her hands fly up to Carmilla's hands as they start to squeeze harder.

"Laura no! Laura I'm sorry! Ell Stop PLEASE!" at her last plea Carmilla's hands drop from Laura's neck and the girl starts to cough.

"Oh my god Laura I am so sorry! Ell had control over me and I wasn't able to let go she-" Carmilla stops speaking as her hand rises again, claws drawn out.

"Carm?" was the last thing Laura said before Carmilla slashes her throat open with her claws.

I know you will all hate me. Trust me, my idol for angst is marynesq. If you don't know what I am talking about go to her tumblr page and read how's Laura

Also don't worry this is not the end. I promise


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Carmilla wakes up covered in sweat and gasping for air. Her hands instantly fly to the warm body lying between her legs with her head on her leather-covered thigh. Her heart starts to slow its pace as she reaches forward puts her hand flat on Laura's chest. She can now hear and feel her heart beat. The dream she had was so real, was Ell behind her dream or was it her own fucked up way of saying that she needed to take care of whatever was going on. She sighs and runs her fingers through the long brown hair in her lap. She leans her head back against the cold wall and signs again, hoping that it will take the memory of the dream she had just had.

The girl in her lap signs with her and snuggles her face deeper into Carmilla's leg, hugging the well-toned thigh. The feeling of the girl being so sweet and puppy like gave the normally cold vampire a small jolt of happiness. After seeing herself lose Laura she knew that she had to do anything and everything in her power to protect her. She runs her fingers through the girl's hair again and she watches as her green eye slowly flutter open.

"That feels good." She nuzzles into Carmilla's hand and looks up at her. As soon as she makes eye contact with Carmilla she knows that the woman has something on her mind. She sits up and gives her a worried look.

"Hey what's wrong?" Laura sits up and watches Carmilla's face as three different expressions cross her face. First she had a look of worry, then fear, and finally a slight calmness. Carmilla continues to run her hand through Laura's hair a few more times.

"I just have a few demons fucking with my mind." Carmilla pulls Laura closer to her and hold her frame against her. Just the feeling of the warm body that is Laura's gives the worried vampire a bit of relief and calmness. She nuzzles her nose into Laura's brown hair and takes a short inhale, taking in the smaller girls scent. Laura wraps her arms around Carmilla's thin, malnourished frame, and hugs her close.

"What's going on with you Carm? Tell me your dream." The raven haired woman shakes her head lightly and gives Laura the softest smile she has ever seen on the Victorian woman's face. The smile almost scared the young girl because she knew if Carmilla was smiling like this that something was up and she wanted to make what was going on last.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about some stuff." Carmilla leans back against the wall and goes to closes her eyes.

"Come on Carm you know you can tell me everything and I won't judge you, I mean I watched you eat a Dutch ghost for crying out loud." She watches a smirk cross the very feline face and then fade away slowly in the silent room. Laura continues to stare at the girl until her chest stops moving to simulate breathing. As she lays her head back down on Carmilla's leg the older woman takes one last peak at the girl before closing her eyes again. All her thoughts flooded her mind at one time as she closed her eyes. Was it just a dream of was Ell trying to threatening her, was it just her worried mind or was that something that Ell could actually do. Carmilla sat there and pondered for a moment before dosing off.

*sleeping the rest of the night through*

When Carmilla wakes up Laura is still asleep in her lap. She lifts the sleeping girls head up and slides out from under her, knowing that she won't wake her. As she lays Laura's head down on the blankets she had been sitting on she notices a small scratch on her face. The vampire looks at the small nick in the girl's skin and rage builds up in her stomach. She knows that Ell would have no problem harming Laura now that she is a vengeance demon. The Ell she once loved was gone and had been changed into this monster that would hurt a girl that had nothing to do with her, just because Carmilla happened to fall in love with her.

The moody vampire sighs and lightly rubs a finger over the scratch. She takes tip of her thumb into her mouth and bites it till she draws blood. She then watches as a small drop falls to Laura's cheek, right on her cut. The drop sits there for a moment and Carmilla watches the small pin point of red as it is sucked into Laura's skin. She then backs up from the girl a little, knowing what is next. All of a sudden Laura's eyes shoot open and she sits straight up out of a deep sleep.

"Holy crap I am really awake!" she looks at Carmilla and takes her face between her hands.

"Like, I haven't felt this good ever! I am pretty sure I could climb the walls if I was spider man but I'm not spider man if anything I would have to be spider woman but then people would think we were together and I think that is so stupid that people always just assume that two hero's with their names being even close to each other must be together. No that is stupid I think if anything I would want to be a wizard." She gasps and shakes Carmilla's head slightly, causing her eyes to have a hard time focusing.

"Oh my god do you think I would be a Gryffindor? I would be sooooooo happy!" And then just as quickly as she had awoken Laura seemed to have hit a brick wall in her activity and her hands slowly slide down Carmilla's face and plop down on the tops of her own thighs.

"Geez what was that? It was like I had the most amazing adrenaline rush ever and then a feeling of calmness just punched me right in the face." The vampire smirks at her and stands up.

"Just a little trick I learned living as long as I have." Carmilla holds her hand out to Laura and the young girl takes the help up.

"Gee thanks grandma, what was it, a cracked egg over my head?" The comment causes the girls to laugh together.

"No, just a little vampire trick." Carmilla then wipes off the small bit of residue where the blood once was to see that the small scratch is now gone. She licks the blood off of her thumb before Laura's eyes can understand what was on Carmilla's finger.

"What was that?" Laura gives her a confused look as she stands and dusts off her pants.

"Nothin' you just had some dirt on your face." Laura looks at her almost afraid.

"Okay first you are being an old woman and now you are being my mother, I am sorry but this is weird." Laura then starts to walk towards one of the hallways. Looking down one side, then the other.

"Uh, Carm the halls changed again." Carmilla sighs heavily and walks over to the hallway that Laura is looking down. On one side there is light coming from the end of it. On the other side it is dark and a strange scratching noise is emitting from it.

"This seems strange. I think you need to stay back and let me check things out." Carmilla starts down the end of the hallway where the scratching noise is coming from. Laura grabs her by the arm and pulls her back .

"Yeah because you doing that worked so well last time when you ended up tied up and helpless and then molested by your ex who took over my old room mates body." Carmilla looks into the girl's forest green eyes and gives up on the argument.

"Okay fine, which way would you like to go princess?" Laura looks at her with a face that can only say 'Really' in a very sarcastically sarcastic tone.

"I think we should go towards the light. Not in an 'oh my god I'm dead' kind of way but in the 'it's starting to get brighter' kind of way." Laura puts finger parenthesizes around her words and then crosses her arms and waits for something sarcastic and in the form of a complaint to come out of Carmilla's mouth.

"Fine, let me walk a few steps ahead of you, just in case." Laura laughs.

"Why so if you get hurt I can some how magically save you again without actually knowing what I am doing?" The vampire stops and thinks for a moment and comes up with her answer.

"Yes, that is exactly what I want." She starts down the hall way with Laura following a few steps behind her.

"Oh yeah and you will just hear me 'oh no my three-hundred year old vampire has fallen and can't get up." Carmilla stops in her tracks and looks back.

"Ha ha you're so funny." She continues walking. "Come on cupcake." They walk down the hall way with the light and all Laura can think about right now is what happened last time she fallowed a hall way with a light at the end of it and she suddenly regrets making this choice. She looks down at her feet as she walks and feels the worry start to set back in. the break of any emotions other than calmness was amazing while it lasted but it was time to start paying close attention to everything. Like what did Carmilla do to her that made her so energetic, then crash within seconds of each other? As Laura ponders her thoughts she doesn't realize that Carmilla had stopped walking. She lightly runs into her back and stumbles back.

"Carm why did you stop walking?" Laura looks around the taller girls figure and sees something that looks much like a crumpled up body.

"What the hell is that?" Laura points down at the heap of clothing and what looks to be wires.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What the hell is that?" Laura points down at an unknown being on the ground and watches as it rises and falls. As if it were breathing.

"-ra" Laura's eyes open wide as she listens to the heap speak.

"Laur-ra" and with her name, Laura's jaw drops to the floor. She quickly gets down on the floor next to the speaking mess and hopes that it is not who she thinks it is. She pulls back the item of clothing that she assumes would be covering its face. When she sees what looks to be the side of a shaven head her heart drops.

"No" She yanks back the rest of the items of cloths that is covering the being to reveal LaFontaine. They were curled up in a ball, covered in the wires that were spilling out of their laptop. JP's flash drive was gone and LaF looked really bad. Laura lifts up LaF's head into her lap and moves the hair out of their face.

"LaF what happened here? Who did this to you?" Laura looks over their body and finds cuts covering almost every inch of their skin. They turned in every which way but when put together they seemed to make tribal markings. They looked a little like African scarification ritual markings but the places that they were placed was what looked a bit off. LaF looks up at Laura, their eyes finally fluttering open. Laura repeats herself.

"Who did this to you?" LaF's eyes' got wide and start darting around as if they were looking for someone. They grab ahold of Laura's sleeve and pull her close. They whisper in her ear, then slowly let go of her sleeve as they pass out again. Carmilla's face is one of confusion.

"What did they say?" The raven haired girl looks at Laura with questioning eyes. Laura's face, however, was scrunched up in anger.

"They said a hooded girl." Laura lays Laf's head down and starts to storm off. She looks behind her and spoke to Carmilla in a tone that she hadn't used since before they were trapped down in the library.

"Watch over them, I am going to find that bitch and I'm going to show her what happens when she fucks with my friends!" Quickly Carmilla picks LaF up as though they weighed nothing, throws them over her shoulder, she starts to walk when she hears dragging coming from behind her. She looks back to see the non-bionarys' laptop being drug behind them. With a sign and a tug on the wires she pulls the laptop up off the ground and puts it under her other arm. She uses her vampire speed to catch up to Laura and when she does she sees something she never expected to see in the young girls eyes. Hate.

"Laura, calm down please I know that she hurt your friend but you are no match for her. She is not a human anymore, she will kill you." Laura stops in her tracks and startles Carmilla into a complete halt. The vampire looks down at the anger in the smaller girls eyes and knows that very little can be said to stop this kind of rage. So instead of trying to stop her, she tries to compromise.

"Okay. I know that you are going either way but can we at least go to our pallet and talk this out so you have some chance of surviving?" Laura's look softens and she nods her head then hangs it low. Carmilla looks at the girl and can understand the feelings she is having. She puts her hand on Laura's shoulder and she feels it drop in defeat. Laura looks up at her with sad eyes.

"I don't understand how I can feel like this. I have never felt this much hate for someone in my whole life. There is something about her that makes me feel like I am not myself anymore. She makes me feel… like…" Carmilla cuts her off.

"Like a monster." Laura sees the sadness behind her eyes and finally realizes how the raven haired vampire felt all these years. She was being forced to feel like a monster as she fed to survive. She was being watched over by a woman that made her blood boil in hatred because of all the things she had done to her, and she tried to save those girls, hoping she could feel a little less like a beast. Laura takes the girls face into her hands and kisses her cheek. Carmilla closes her eyes at the contact, so happy with it that she almost wishes that it weren't real.

"I am so sorry for never understanding you before now. Thank you for never giving up on me." Camilla gives the girl a small smile as Laura turns back around and heads back towards their pallet. The older woman can't remember a time when she felt so at peace with just words being said to her. The girl that she loved finally understood what it was like to feel so much hate for someone that it almost changes who you are. She follows behind the girl as they make their way back toward the center of the library. It was mostly silent on their trek back other than a moan here and there from the body mounted atop Carmilla's shoulder and the light footsteps of the two girls. It wasn't a creepy kind of silence but more of a calming kind. The air around them was a little stale do to the lack of ventilation but it was a good temperature. The silence didn't make them eerie. It was more like the silent that comes after a storm. There was no tension between the girls, just an understanding that gave them all they needed for now. Laura did admit to herself that their relationship wasn't quite moving in the direction she wanted it to but at least they could still be close to each other.

*After they finally make it to the pallet*

Carmilla slowly lowers LaF onto the pallet and covers them with one of the blankets. Laura watches in awe as the normally cold vampire shows any kind of kindness to anyone other than her. Carmilla catches her watching before the girl could whip her head around, trying to pretend that she didn't see anything.

"You know Carm, I have never seen you be nice to anyone else before. It's kind of… sweet" the vampire's nose crinkles up in disgust.

"Don't call me sweet you're going to make me sick." She puts a finger in her mouth and pretends to throw up, causing them both to laugh. As the laughter dies down Carmilla looks at the short haired non-bionary and pats them lightly on the arm.

"I've just never really had a problem with them. The only time I wanted to kill them was almost every time you and I were trying to… well you know…" Laura thinks back on all the times Carmilla and her had been interrupted by LaF and chuckles a little. It did happen more often than not, or they would hear the two girls committing the act and posting it on social media because they didn't understand the noises at first.

"Yeah, they did do that a lot. Didn't they?" Carmilla nods her head and thinks back at all the different things that tried to pull them apart or separate them. It started with, well, Laura herself. The first time Carmilla even showed any kind of signs of her having an attraction to her was when Danny busted in and they tied the vampire to a chair with garlic around her neck and starved her till she nearly died.

"Yeah if it wasn't one thing it was the other." Carmilla agrees as she walks around the room. All of a sudden she stops and smiles to herself.

"You know what? I just remembered about a little something that I had stashed here from a couple years back." Carmilla then walks toward a painting of what looks like and wolves eating meat off of human bones. She removes the painting from the wall to reveal a wall safe. She puts her hand flat on the wall safe and it lets out a few beeps and the door hisses as it opens up to reveal five bottles of what looks to be red wine with no labels on it. Carmilla grabs one of the bottles and closes the safe.

"How about we take a load off for a bit?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*after two bottles were emptied*

Carmilla stumbles across the room toward the wall safe that holds the rest of the wine in it and grabs another bottle before heading back. Laura is leaned up against the wall, her cheeks a bright red from the alcohol, and her eyes lingering maybe a little too long on the hips of the drunk vampire. Carmilla plops down next to Laura and holds the bottle out for Laura to take.

"Carm, you know I can't open it the way you do." She hands it back to the raven haired woman and accidentally drops it in her lap. She scrambles to try and pick it up but Carmilla grabs it and Laura's hands just ends up in the other girls lap. Her face turns an even brighter red and quickly pulls her hands back.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to touch you there I jus-" Carmilla cuts her off by holding the bottle sideways and hitting the bottom of the bottle on the wooden door behind them a few times. The cork lift out of the bottle until it looks like it's about to burst and Carmilla simply pulls it out with ease.

"Don't worry about it cupcake, shit happens" Camilla takes a swig of the wine and passes it to Laura. Before she can take hold of the bottle she notices a drop of wine had missed the vampire's mouth and is slowly dripping down her chin. Laura swallows hard against the feeling of arousal in her throat.

"Uh Carm you have uh." She reaches up and catches the drop on her finger and shows it to the vampire in front of her. Carmilla gives the young girl an evil smile and takes ahold of hand in mid-air. Laura stares at the other girl in a small bit of shock and a very familiar wave of heat spreads in her chest. Carmilla slowly moves the hand closer to her mouth until she can smell the wine on the girl's finger and she makes a move that she hopes she won't regret later. She takes the warm finger into her mouth and slowly sucks the wine off of in. She starts to pull the finger back out but instead of the finger exiting past her lips it is sucked back into her mouth again. Laura gasps and her face turns a bright red.

"C-carm… that… i…" Carmilla starts to let the finger go again and gets a better grip on Laura's hand and starts a slow bob up and down. Laura realizes that Carmilla's mouth is much warmer than the rest of her body other than… well one other part of her body. Her mouth seems to be salivating more and more every time she would bob her head down and take Laura's finger into her mouth, causing the digit to easily slide smoothly against the soft rosy lips that were Carmilla's. Carmilla hums around the slender finger and finally pulls it out of her mouth.

"Good wine, don't you agree?" the girl with the black hair sits back a bit and takes another sip of her wine. Laura realizes that she has lost all hope for keeping thing between her and Carmilla friendly. She wanted the vampire, and she wanted her in a way that wouldn't allow them to be just friend. Laura slowly moves forward, catching the drunk woman's attention.

"Laura? Are you okay?" thinking the girl was falling forward, she puts her hand out and Laura takes ahold of it. She puts Carmilla's hand on her chest and the woman can feel the blood pumping in and out of Laura's heart. She can feel her canines growing in hunger and her core radiating with heat from her lust. She knew what Laura wanted but she didn't want the hurt the girl. She was far to hungry give in to Laura's need.

"Carm… I know things will never be the same as they were before all of this happened but I just want to try and grow from it rather than it hold us back…" Laura leans forward until she is a breath away from Carmilla's lips. She can feel the slight warmness of the rosy red lips that she has been craving sense the last time they had kissed. The vampire can hear the girl's heart pounding in her chest; she can smell the wetness between Laura's legs and the scent of wine on her breath.

"You have made me wait too long for this and I just cant wait anymore. I love you Carmilla-" The vampire cuts her off by taking hold of the back of her head, and sealing their lips together. Their mouths move together like they were born to be together. Laura sits up and puts her arms around Carmilla's neck and pulls their bodies together. The heat in Laura's body all moves into her abdomen and starts to boil inside of her the more Carmilla slides her hands up and down Laura's thighs. Carmilla takes hold of Laura's hips causing the girl to moan out into the stale air around them. She pulls her into her lap so that the young girl is straddling her and grinds slowly against the apex of her legs.

"I love you too" Carmilla whispers so lightly into Laura's ear that she almost didn't catch it. The smaller girl gives a grinding motion in response to Carmilla's and a moan emits from her mouth again, making the vampire under her quiver with excitement. She can feel her fangs slowly push further into her lower lip the more Laura grinds against her lap, moaning in her ear. She suddenly decides that she is done playing around as she pulls Laura back and rips the button up shirt she is wearing open. As buttons go flying the smaller girl gasps and her chest flares up with a bright red color.

"You don't know what you have gotten yourself into this time cupcake." She unhooks Laura's plain, skin toned bra, as if it was as easy as snapping her fingers, and disposes of it by throwing it somewhere in the room. As soon as the bra is taken off of her, Laura feels the cold air of the room slide across her now bare breast, causing her nipples to harden into attention. Carmilla quickly sucks one into her mouth and looks up at the beautiful girl in her arms. Her chest heaving and a slight sweat building on her neck, Laura looked like a true goddess in ecstasy as she continued to slowly grind against the pelvis of the aged vampire under her.

"Stop it" they both freeze at the sound of the non-binary laying next to them on the pallet. With a face more red than the wine they are drinking, Laura leans over toward LaF to see that they are still sleeping, the out burst must have been from a dream. Laura leans back and Carmilla pulls the topless girl on her even closer.

"They are not going to get in the way this time." She lifts Laura up and wraps the girls legs around her. Laura, putting a hand over her mouth to keep from squealing, holds onto Carmilla even tighter now that she is being swept up off of the ground. The raven-haired girl carries Laura over to a table in the middle of the room and sits her on the edge of it. Laura's hands go behind her to balance herself and Carmilla gets down on her knees. With both hands on Laura's knees, she slowly lets her nails scrap up the inside of the younger girls thighs until she can actually feel the heat coming from Laura's core.

"So you say I've made you wait? Lets see how much loner you are willing to wait till you can have me." The girl on her knees glides her hands over Laura's covered sex without actually touching her and faster than any human could follow; she unbuttons the girls pants and rips the zipper open.

"Lift up, butter cup" Laura listens to the order that is given to her and lifts her butt up off of the table and Carmilla quickly removes her pants completely. As she puts her butt back down on the wooden table she jumps a little at the coldness but follows through with the movement. Carmilla looks at the nearly naked girl on the table and gives her an almost evil smile. As she slowly snakes her hands across the warmer skin on Laura's thighs she stands up and whispers in her ear.

"I hope we done wake your friend because what I am about to do to you will change your life forever."

sorry for the delay and because of it i have posted three chapters for you. write reviews, send me and email if you'd like. gamerlesbo

thank you all so much for following and faving my story you truly don't understand what you guys mean to me. don't worry. the next chapter will be all good and it is finished, i just wanted to make you suffer a little while longer before posting it ;)

-gamerlesbo


	13. Chapter 13

(WARNING: this is sex... this whole chapter... sex... it is not feta however it is feta like so if you don't like it then skip this chapter and wait for the next update.)

Laura's chest rises and falls as Carmilla's hands move to take a hold of the of the nearly naked girls hips. She lifts Laura's butt up off of the table with ease and moves her to the edge of the wooden table. The three hundred sixteen year old vampire captures her lovers lips and gives her a kiss that makes her cold heart pound so hard that it might come out of her chest. She backs up and Laura tries to follow the lips pulling away from her, nearly falling off the table. Carmilla puts a finger over the now swollen pink lips that belong to the shorter human.

"Stay here, I think I have something you might like." The woman in leather walks towards what looks like a barn door. She opens the top half and over the half door. Laura works herself up looking at the leather-covered ass that is on display for her. Her hand travels down between her own legs until she reaches her destination at the apex. She takes two fingers and starts a slow circular motion over the hard little bundle of nerves that takes residence there under pink poke-a-dot panties. She rubs her clit in small circles as she watches her vampire's ass move around as she searches through the barn door. Carmilla finally lifts up out of the half door with a backpack.

"I left this here a long time ago, hopefully it still-," the sight of her human lover rubbing her own clit on display cuts her off. "-works." Hear legs spread wide, one hand holding herself up as the other is rubbing slow but effective circles above a wet spot in her panties, her chest heaving and quiet moans escaping past her lips. Carmilla makes eye contact with hooded eyes of her love as she walks over to her and sets the backpack on the table. She opens it up, keeping an eye on Laura as she rubs herself closer to an orgasm, however the younger girl stops when Carmilla pulls out a phallic looking object wrapped in leather and puts it on the table.

"Carm, is that a-" the raven hair woman cuts her off.

"A strap-on? Kind of." Carmilla unwraps the leather and a flaccid male sex organ is exposed. However it has the normal looking anatomy on one end, but at the other end, on the opposite side of the balls, is a shorter but thicker end that curves up.

"I had a fertility fairy make this for me a long time ago when I was released from the coffin, mother trapped me in. I was in a pit of depression and was looking for anything to ease my pain." She unbuttons her pants and pulls them down just enough to fit the smaller end of the member into her pants.

"Of course I never got a chance to use it because everyone in this day and age are so outrageously slutty now that there is disease everywhere. I may be undead but I am a clean undead." She slowly rubs the shorter end of the member against her own sensitive clit, causing a low moan to emit from the older woman. The sound startles Laura into more arousal restarting the rubbing of her small bundle of nerves. Once Carmilla has gathered up enough wetness she pushes the short end inside of herself. She moans out into the stale air of the old room they are in. The limp member twitches a few times and comes to life, making Carmilla buck her hips. She gives it a few test strokes. She wraps her hand around the flaccid penis and strokes it slowly from the base to the head. Laura watches in amazement as Carmilla strokes the extremely real looking strap-on. Her attention is grabbed when the older girl gets back down on her knees and pushes three fingers down the front of Laura's panties.

"I hope you are ready baby girl." Carmilla rips off the front of Laura's panties before she is even able to protest. The breeze hits her mount and sends chills all across her bared skin.

"Carm! Those where my only-" she stops speaking because her breath is taken away now that Carmilla's head is between her legs and she is slowly licking at the swollen clit in front of her. The girl sitting on the table starts to grind against the slow moving mouth and tangles her free hand into the black curls between her legs. Carmilla continues to slowly attend to her own length as she strokes it to the tempo of her tongue. The vampire sucks her human's clit into her mouth and lightly sucks on it, stroking the underneath of Laura's erect clit with a flat tongue.

"Oh my Tardis" Laura moans out into the cluttered room. She can feel Carmilla smile around her sensitive clit; she hums, causing Laura to jump a little as the small vibrations move throughout her sex. The vampire's eyes widen at the sound and an idea pips into her mind. Laura squeals, as the vibrations get stronger. She looks down and is met with bright yellow eyes, rather than the honey brown ones she is used to seeing. Laura grinds harder against Carmilla's tongue as the vampire purrs in to the small humans sex.

"Fuck, babe if you keep that up I'm not going to last much longer." She pulls at the black hair in her hand, but receives no slack to her throbbing pussy. Suddenly they hear a noise from the pallet LaF is sleeping on. They had turned over to face the two girls, but is still sleeping soundly. The Victorian woman stands up, and to Laura surprise, no longer has to hold the fully erect cock. The look she gets from the woman in black turns her on so much that it almost hurts with every throb wracking her feminine organs.

"You need to stay quiet cupcake or you are going to wake up your friend." The brunette looks at Carmilla with what looks like an unhinged jaw.

"That wouldn't happen if you didn't turn me on so much." She playfully slaps the vampires are playfully. The older woman moves close to her, taking her chin in hand and kisses her. A preoccupied Laura drops the argument immediately, closing her eye. She then feels something warm and wet slide against her aching nub. She moves back to look at the sight of the head of Carmilla's dick sliding across the little pink button between her legs.

"So you say it's my fault?" the yellow eyed feline whispers in her ear as she continues her rubbing as the heat transfers from the head of her dick directly to her clit. Laura slides franticly against the rubbing, her body yearning for more friction.

"Is it my fault that you are the one grinding against me cock, silently begging me to fuck you?" she aligns the head of her, now throbbing member, with Laura's tight opening. The girl on the table moans out loud and wraps her hand around the leather-clad hips, trying to pull her closer. Carmilla pulls back and lightly slaps Laura's aching pearl with the head of her length. Laura tries again to pull the toned woman closer to her body, but to no avail.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" she lightly pumps into Laura's heat. Laura moans in Carmilla's ear as she feels her feminine opening be stretched.

"Please fuck me! I need you inside of me." Carmilla smirks and grabs a hold of her squirming lovers hips and pins her against the table. She slowly pushes the large head past the fist barrier of muscle.

"Fuck, you're so tight" Laura's face burns a bright red color.

"I haven't been touched… well, lets just say I have been inactive sense we split up." She looks away in embarrassment.

"Are you saying that you haven't had sex, or even masturbated sense the last time me made love?" Laura nods her head.

"I couldn't care the thought of someone else touching me after what I had felt with you." Carmilla is shocked by the words coming out of Laura's mouth. She quickly seals it shut with her own lips. As they kiss the raven-haired beauty thrusts forward, pushing her shaft further into Laura's core. She gasps at the feeling of the object filling her so quickly and then hisses at the slight twinge of pain from the stretch of her soft, velvety walls. The heat of Laura's pussy nearly drove the vampire wild with lust. She could feel the ache of the blood lust in her jaw and the stab of her fangs poking into her bottom lip. Her hunger grows with every second she is buried inside of her girl. She pulls out until just the head is in. The brunette whimpers at the emptiness, but is soon appeased when Carmilla thrusts back inside of her.

"Oh my god, it's so big. I don't know if I can take it all." She uses her legs to pull Carmilla in, forcing the shaft further in to her. She gasps, shuddering at the feeling of being stretched. She had never felt this before, the feeling of being so full that she could burst.

"You can take it baby." She wraps her arms around Laura's small frame and holds her as close as she can, pulling her closer to the edge of the table. Laura wraps her arms around Carmilla as well, however she rests her hands on the older woman's tight ass. With every thrust forward the shaft is buried deeper inside of the young girl. Laura's moans fill the room and echo off the walls as her lover thrust into her at a steady pace. Finally Laura feels the contact of skin hit her mount. She looks down to find Carmilla's smooth pelvis making contact with her own. The shaft had been fully submerged inside of her. She looks at yellow eyes as the owner of them holds still, marveling in the pleasure of being inside of Laura's tight hole. She smiles and Laura notices the long white fangs that almost sparkle in the lamp light behind them. The naked girl pulls Carmilla's body closer and leads the vampire's mouth towards her neck.

"Drink from me as you fuck me." Laura tightens the grip of her legs and Carmilla quickens the pace of her thrusts. The girl on the table is nearly losing her grip on reality, the feeling of being filled so much and by the woman she loves. She feels like this is a dream and if it is than dear god don't wake her. The Victorian woman looks to her young maiden. Receive a nod of permission from the girl, she gently peppers kisses all over Laura's neck. She then licks where her neck and shoulder meet, coving it in a thin layer of saliva. She quickly sinks her teeth into the pale flesh in her mouth. Laura moans into the air, there is only a moment of pain before the feeling of Carmilla drawing her life-blood from her. The feeling of being exactly what you lover needs to be able to keep living arouses the girl even more.

"Harder baby" Carmilla bites down on the girl harder, drawing more from her. The blood flowing into her mouth reminded her of her favorite wine from when she was alive. Now nothing was as sweet now that she was dead, nothing but the blood of this girl. Laura pulls Carmilla's hips as hard as she can into her pelvis.

"No baby, I mean harder." Now understanding, the vampire pulls out slowly and thrusts so hard into Laura that the long table she is on scoots forward a little.

"Yes! More please." Laura begged in the ear of the feeding woman. She thrusts again but this time, rather than in such a powerful manner, she chooses to use speed to her advantage. She pounds into Laura's heat at a blinding speed, causing the girl the moan loudly in to the room.

"Oh my god, how do you do that?" Carmilla releases the girls neck and licks the blood that still slowly drips from the two small puncture wounds on the girls skin. She smiles at Laura with blood stained lips and chuckles under her breath.

"Vampire speed remember?" she grabs Laura by the hips and pulls out of her.

"What are you doing?" Carmilla then proceeds to flip the girl onto her stomach. Her plump ass was now facing the predatory yellow eyes. Carmilla applies feather soft touches to Laura's bare right cheek. With no warning she strikes the girls butt cheek hard enough for it to echo in the room. Laura moans loudly, unable to control herself. Carmilla quickly takes her jacket and own shirt off. She ties her shirt in a thick knot and tosses it in front of the brunette.

"Put this in your mouth. This is just the beginning." Laura does just as the demanding vampire says and soon after is rewarded with another slam to the ass, but this time on the other side. The girl on her stomach moans into her make shift gag, shifting on the wooden table. The initial slap doesn't hurt but they stinging that comes soon after puts Laura on a whole new level of pleasure. It was something that the vampire had never done to her before, and it was like nothing she had ever felt. Carmilla lines up her cock to Laura's puffy inner labia and slowly pushes inside of the girl again.

"I was always so afraid to show you this side of me" She pulls out, feeling Laura's walls trying so hard to trap her thick shaft inside. Then she thrust back in quickly, making her balls slap again the gagged girls clit. She moans again into the shirt, thinking that it could not get any better than what he is feeling right now. Because if it does she really might be dead and this is just her heaven.

"Now, I feel safe enough to reveal my true nature to you." She rears her head up and growl. She starts to pound into Laura's sweet sex mercilessly at a blinding speed. The girl on the table writhes and grinds against Carmilla's pelvis, trying to match her speed. She moans so loud that the shirt isn't making much of an improvement on the noise level. The raven hair woman flips her love over so that she can look into her eyes. Laura is laying on her back with her chest heaving up and down as Carmilla slowly pumps into her. She gasps a little every time their pelvis' meet, causing a slapping noise to echo lightly through out the room.

"Come here cupcake." Laura sits up and wraps an arm around Carmilla's neck. The vampire captures the human girls lips, Laura moans as she feels the raven-haired woman's tongue poke at her lower lip, asking to enter. She opens her mouth and they battle for dominance. Carmilla releases the girl, allowing her to breath. She then slowly kisses down her jaw. Laura shudders as chills run through her, giving her goose bumps all over her body. Carmilla makes her way to the junction of Laura's neck and shoulder. She lightly kisses her and then bites down hard.

"Ah! Fuck!" As soon as her teeth sink in to Laura's still tender flesh her hips reach a blinding speed. The brunette throws her head back and holds on to the vampire in front of her for dear life. The sweetness of Laura's blood sends Carmilla over the edge. Her thrusting become erratic and then stops. She takes her mouth off of Laura and growls into the air. She fills Laura with her slippery white cum. Feeling Carmilla fill her Laura follows her over the edge. Her body tightens up right before she lets it all go with a scream that fills the stale room. They finally calm down and the vampire pulls out, making her cum slip out onto the floor. Once they have caught their breath they slowly pull into a hug and a chaste kiss.

"I love you Carm."

"I love you too cream puff."

:

i am so sorry for the late update. i hope this makes up for it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Eh hmm." Lafontaine clears their throat, waking the girls on the table. Laura's body jolts up right, knocking off the thin sheet that was covering the naked bodies on the table. She quickly scrambles to pull them back up to cover her torso.

"Uhm, this is not really what it looks like. I mean it does look like we had sex and that did happen, but what I am saying that things got really heated and I was tired of playing around. Beating around the bushes was getting me nowhere and we were both drunk and I was finally brave enough to tell her how I was feeling. It moved really fast and all of a sudden we were both naked and," the girl experiencing word vomit was cut off when she watched her red headed friend move over to Carmilla's, still sleeping, body. LaF's eyes got bigger when they noticed that an area of the sheets where being raised into a tent.

"Laura, do you want to explain why your female lover looks to have a male appendage." The brunette's face turns deep red and looks face palms herself. LaF gets closer to the tent and lifts the sheet a little. The shocked girl sitting next to the undead woman slaps their hand away.

"What are you doing? You can't just go around looking at peoples genitals." They stand up straight, pointing a finger at the still erect member.

"Why? I had to suffer through all of last night? I basically know everything that went down. Plus it isn't the first on I have ever seen. Jeep's may not be as big but it is still the same concept." They poke it lightly making the vampires eyes shoot open. She looks up at the non-binary and he jaw drops at the sight of them examining her detachable penis.

"Okay I get that you are a mad scientist and stuff but that doesn't make it acceptable to be poking your fingers in places they don't belong." Carmilla looks over at a shocked Laura and yanks the sheet off of her. The naked girl squeals and try's to cover herself with her hands while the grumpy Victorian woman puts the sheet in front of her pelvis. The moment Carmilla hops off the table is when LaF notices all the blood.

"Damn you guys got really rough last night didn't you? I mean it isn't the first time I have seen you pull blood from Laura, but it is the first time I have seen it on more than your faces." Laura blushes even harder and hops off the other end of the table. The vampire storms off toward the barn door. Opening it, she clears it in one hop. Laura searches around the room, looking for any kind of clothing. LaF grabs their lap top bag and pulls out a blue button up followed by a sports bra and soffie shorts. Laura quickly puts them on.

"So where did she get that thing? Do you think she could get me one?" the ginger whispers in Laura's ear. A gust of air roles by them and Carmilla is now standing next to them. Now, fully clothed in leather pants and a tank top, she glares at LaF.

"None of your business and no I can't get you one. It was very expensive and I don't think you can afford the cost." they frown at the vampire.

"How much did it cost?" They said curiously.

"Only the bleeding heart of her cheating lover." Laura and LaF's eyes get as wide as saucers. Carmilla laughs at their expression. She leans in toward Laura and whispers in her ear.

"The price was worth it last night wasn't it?" Laura gulps loudly and nods.

"Okay guys I think I have had enough of the sex talk and moaning and such. Can we figure out what the hell happened to me and why I was left for freakin' dead?" Bringing the girls back into reality, they move toward the pallet and all sit in a circle.

"Did you see the persons face? Anything that could help us figure out what happened?" LaF sits for a moment then is then hit with realization.

"It was Betty!" both girls freeze, Carmilla thought for a moment but couldn't figure out why Ell would kidnap Laura's friend.

"She was acting really weird though. She kept touching me and…" they stop talking and turn a bright pink. Oh god she not only kidnapped Laura's friend but she raped them too. Carmilla reaches out and touches their shoulder.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you… nerdy, ginger nerdington, but that was not Betty. That was betty's body being possessed." The red head lets the news set in for a moment before continuing.

"You know you are right, it was like she was arguing with herself half the time. She was talking back and forth, from a Canadian to an English accent. It was like there were two of them in one body." Laura and Carmilla looked at each other, and then back at LaF.

"Can you tell me what she did to you?" They blushed but continued speaking.

"Where do you want me to start?" They scratch the back of their head. Laura reaches out and rubs their knee in support.

"From the beginning if you can." They take a deep breath.

"Well when I first got kidnapped I was just walking around, looking for a way out of here. I heard crying coming from one of the hall ways so I followed the sound. It kept getting louder and louder, but the louder the sound got the less light there was in the hall way. Once there was no light I put my hand on the wall and started to just feel by hand where I was going. Once I got to where the crying was the loudest I used JP's light from the laptop to show me where it was coming from. I found something in the corner of the room. It was a black figure. I got closer to see that it was a girl with a black cloak on." Carmilla growled at hearing this. LaF looks at her strangely but continues with their story.

"I asked her if she was okay and as soon as I saw her I knew who she was. I tried to say her name but she attached me, knocking me out I guess. After I came to I was tied to a chair and she was arguing with herself about the human brat. She said that the human had taken away her happiness and stole away her undead love. Then in a different accent she said that it was her own fault any ways. She said that she was the one who over reacted when she found out. The whole conversation was confusing. Once she realized I was awake she came over and started asking me questions. She asked me what Laura was like, what she liked to do, how old she was. She was very interested about Laura. After about an hour and a half Betty started to pace back and forth in front of me. Then it was like she took a whole no approach to everything and startled my lap. She… we'll she did things to me that even Perry won't do." The two girls squirm a little at the idea of what could have happened to their dear friend.

"She bit me but I didn't feel any pain. It was like feeling a butterfly land on you. It was soft; I almost didn't want her to stop." They pull down the collar of their shirt and show a full set of teeth marks and a little purple mark in the center of them. Laura runs a slender finger against it and LaF hisses in pain and pulls back quickly.

"What the hell was that? All I did was touch it. Did it really hurt?" LAF holds on to their neck. They nod and start to tear up.

"Who was she guys? I know you are hiding something from me. Tell me the truth what is going on?" Carmilla sighs at the fearful ginger and moves their head to the side to examine the bite.

"The girl who bit you, that was my ex. I promise though, she is a way different person than she used to be. Now she is much more… demonic, like a succubus." Lafontaine's eyes got wide.

"What? You mean like the 'I'm going to seduce you, fuck you, and then kill you' kind?" Carmilla nods. LaF grabs their laptop bag again, shuffling through it. They pull out a syringe and hand it to the vampire.

"She has already done two of those things and I am so not ready for the last one. Take blood samples. I need to run some tests." Laura grabs the needle out of Carmilla's hand and shakes her finger in her face.

"No we are going to do this without anyone's blood being shed but Ell's." an explosion went off behind them and dust filled the room.

"Oh sweetie where are going to be able to tickle me, let alone make me bleed." Betty's body strides through the falling particles and now stands in front of Laura.

"You are coming with me babe." Carmilla stands to attach but is shot back down as Ell points a finger at her.

"Sit and stay. I don't need you interrupting me." She then points at Lafontaine and they stand up.

"Yes mistress?" Ell smiles, and grabs LaF by the chin, kissing them.

"Grab your little friend and come with me." LaF obeys with no kind of resistance. Laura looks back to see a petrified vampire.

"Carm! Carm please snap out of it! I need you!" Carmilla growls but can't move her body.

"Laura I will find you. I promise that bitch won't hurt you." Carmilla struggles harder against the spell and Ell squeezes her necklace causing Carmilla's screams to fill the air.

hello my pretties! like i said before i am so sorry for the delay a lot has been going on in life. just trying to get everything going again so please be patent with me. leave me reviews and i might post another chapter by the end of the week :) also, let me know how the last chapter was.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Carmilla sat in silence with her hands balled up in her hair for a good thirty minutes before she finally stood up and transformed into a giant black cat. The cat closed its eyes and put her nose to the ground and inhaled once, twice, and on the third time the yellow eyes shot open.

'I've got you.' she then takes off faster than any human eye could follow. She weaves in and out of the book shelves, gusting by them. All of a sudden she smells soothing that she thought she would never smell again. A scent that made tears sting in her eyes. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a black figure emerge from one of the upcoming hall ways.

"I was wondering if you would ever come looking for me." Carmilla shifts back into her human form with tears rolling down her face.

"M-Maddie is it really you or have I gone crazy?" the dark skinned woman pulls the raven hair woman into her arms.

"Yes kitten it's me, now hush. You know vampires don't cry." Carmilla sniffles a little and stands up straight. She looks Maddie over as if she still doesn't believe she is really there.

"I thought Xena killed you? How are you still alive?" Maddie crosses her arms and leans against the wall behind her.

"Sweetie I was dead, I have no idea how I am still alive after that bitch crushed my heart. All I know is that one second I was dying in your arms and the next I was waking up in this place." Her ageless face then turned down into a frown.

"Speaking of which, where is that Amazonian bitch, I would like to show her how it feels to die." Carmilla's face is now the one to fall. Her sister looks at her confused.

"What don't tell me you have grown feelings for the human?" Maddie snarls out between her teeth. Carmilla shakes her head.

"There is no need to show the girl what it is like to die. She is already dead. One of the Zada guys stabbed her in the back." The older vampire seemed to be shocked by the news.

"So the humans turned on each other. Isn't that… well, predictable." Maddie chuckles to herself and stands up straight.

"So I was wondering little sister. How did the annoying little brat know how to kill me?" Carmilla gasps, knowing that she has been caught. Tears flow from her eyes again.

"Yes I told her… I never thought she would betray me like that… I told her because I feared for her safety. I didn't think she would tell the tall ginger about it. She broke my trust Maddie but I believe in her again and I need your help getting her back." Carmilla was taken aback by the loud laugh that emitted from her adopted sister's mouth.

"You have got to be kidding me. That girl helps kill me and you think that after a few kind words and a lousy fuck that she is trust worthy again? You really are insane. I thought you would have learned to stop playing around with your food after it killed half of your family." Carmilla's eyes stung with tears and her heart felt like it was trying to claw out of her chest. She knew that she had pissed Maddie off and that was the last thing she wanted to do to her back from the dead again sister.

"It was more than that, she was truly sorry for everything she had done. She killed Vordenberg for me. Maddie she killed someone for me." The dark skinned woman crosses her arms in front of her chest and waves the comment off like an annoying bug.

"Dear we kill people all the time." Carmilla cuts her off and takes ahold of her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"No Maddie, Laura doesn't kill, not even flies. Her heart is so pure that even after she killed him for me she felt bad because she had no idea how to handle life anymore. She was so confused about how killing someone was a good thing. She was stuck in a depression for days. Once she finally cheered up she apologized for everything she did." Maddie stands there shocked at the passion Carmilla is showing while talking about the small human girl. Her face softens and she pulls her younger sister into her arms for a hug.

"Okay kitten, I will help you find your toy." Carmilla smiles into her sister chest and the quickly separate before one or the other withers away because of too much kindness in this moment.

"Alright, when was the last time you saw your brat?"

"When Betty's body possessed by Ell was controlling her other ginger friend to take her away." The older woman rolls her eyes at the younger one and pats her on the shoulder.

"You are more of a ladies girl than I might have first thought. Well come on, let's go kill your ex." Carmilla turns into her black cat and Maddie turns into a mountain lion. The mountain lion huffs at the black cat and both of them take off, leaving nothing but dust behind them. They run around the underground library for about ten minutes until Carmilla finally picks back up on Laura's scent, but it wasn't just her scent. It was the smell of her blood. Apparently Maddie had caught a whiff of it too because she whined. They both know that she is hurt and pick up speed the instant they turn onto a long hall way with a door at the end of it. Carmilla is the first to bust through the door followed closely by her sister. They are both greeted with the sight of Laura crumpled up on the ground and the short ginger standing in front of her with their hands balled up into fists.

The mountain lion opens her mouth and an ear splitting scream emits from her. Everyone in the room stopped as the lioness released her powerful voice into the air. After she is done she changes back into her human form and stands tall, as if to intimidate.

"Where is the idiot who thought it would be smart to not only take away my little sisters toy but to damage her in the process?" the fierce looking woman crosses her arms and looks around the room, waiting for someone to speak up. LaF backs away from Laura's limp body and Carmilla tries to take a step towards her.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you. It might hurt just a little considering she is covered in my magic now." Ell steps out of a dark corner, flipping her blond hair and walking as it there wasn't a half dead human laying on the floor next to her. The succubus strides over to Laura and picks the girl up by her hair. Carmilla growls at her and then whimpers when she sees that Laura's body is limp. She doesn't even open her eyes to her hair being pulled.

"She is fine I just put her under a little sleeping spell after her friend her kicked the shit out of her. I think I heard a few cracks. What do you think bio-major?" LaF perks up at being spoken to and they respond almost robotically.

"I counted three ribs breaking and a fractured femur. Other than that there is nothing but minor bruising." Hearing the red head say that she broke Laura in such an uncaring way hurt the raven haired vampire. She knew that the non-binary was under Ell's spell but it still made her want to rip their head off. The panther crouched down and got into a ready stance.

"I believe my little sister has a few plans for you human." She addresses Ell, making the girl's face turn an angry red.

"Hold your tongue wench. You know nothing of me. You don't even know what I am. I am clearly not a human anymore. I am a succubus now and I am back from the dead to take revenge on the wretch who caused my early demise." She takes ahold of her pendent and squeezes hard making Carmilla collapse and wail in pain. Maddie hurries to her side and hold her large panther form in her arms.

"What is going on? How are you doing this witch?" Ell laughs and holds up the necklace.

"I have her heard you idiot." The older vampires jaw drops. She looks down at Carmilla and the black cat looks away in embarrassment.

"Are you telling me that you gave her your heart?" The black cat huffs at the other vampire.

"Well I guess we will have to do this the hard way than." Before anyone could even blink Maddie was in front of Ell with her hand wrapped around her pale throat.

"Don't you ever think you can get one up on me you cunt because I am so much more than you can handle." Her eyes glow a florescent yellow and she easily throws the girl across the room. Ell hits the wall, causing a crack to split through it from floor to ceiling. She stands slowly, her knees shaking.

"How you treat me like a piece of trash? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" Once again Maddie was in front of her. This time she not only had a hold of her neck but she was now pinning her against the wall as well.

"Do you really think that you can beat me? Do you understand that I have been an immortal for far more years than you have? I have killed so many people that I would finish counting until 2020, and those are just the humans I have killed. I have ripped the eyes out of harpies. I have torn out the intestines of demons. You need to watch yourself before you end up pained all over these old walls." Maddie drops the girl and she falls to the ground coughing. The dark skinned woman quickly reaches down and yanks the pendent off of Ell's neck.

"This is no longer yours." She then proceeds to walk over to Laura's body on the floor and picks the girl up. She carries her past the now still LaF and puts her down in front of Carmilla.

"I know I have not been the easiest sister to get along with but thank you for still loving me. All the way till the end." She kisses Carmilla's furry black fore head. She turns around and is met with a knife in her right side. She hits the ground hard and coughs hard. Carmilla changed back into her human form.

"Ell what the fuck do you think you are doing? She was completely off guard." The blond laughs at the worried vampire.

"Don't ever take your eye off your prey." She then reaches for the pendant. Before she can get her hands on it, Laura's pale hand grabs onto Maddie's, enclosing her hand atop the injured woman's.

"Like she said," Laura crawls to cover Maddie with her body, "That is no longer yours." Ell's face turns up in a knot and she screamed at the two girls on the floor. A black cloud swallows her up then moves next to LaF. She appears again from the cloud and grabs the ginger by the back of the neck. They wince a little but mostly keep a straight face.

"Give me the girl back or I will kill this one." Carmilla looks down at Laura.

"What do you want her for?" She looks back at Ell confused. Laura feels a sudden illness in her. Out of nowhere everything in her stomach evacuates. Ell smiles at seeing this.

"I want her because she carries what I need in my life to get back at the woman who fucked me out of my own life." Both Laura and Carmilla look confused.

"What are you talking about? What could Laura have that you need to get back at me?" The black cloud then moved to Laura, hovering over her stomach. The black mass behind Ell illuminated and showed a picture. It was an embryo the being still only had a tail, curled up into its body.

"I want your child Carmilla. I want to raise her as my own and teach her to hate you. I wanted it to be our child but you rejected me and I know that there was no way I would be able to get you to agree to sleeping with me. However I did plant into you head that the next time you slept with someone that you needed to use the fertility devise I had made." Carmilla's eyes got wider.

"What the fuck are you saying? How would that baby be this big? I had that made!" the blond haired girl shook her head.

"Magic, duh, and no you didn't. I just made you thing that you had. I knew that as long as the little brat was around that you would have no interest in me. So instead I planted in your head that you had that made and that you needed to use it on her. I needed you to impregnate her so that I could kidnap her and move the baby from her body to mine." Carmilla growled low.

"You tricked me. You made me impregnate Laura so you could steal the baby."

"Duh, that's what I just said."

"So you think you are just going to take my baby from me now?" Ell snapped her fingers and LaF got into a fighting position.

"Yes actually I do." She smiled evilly and snapped her fingers again, making Lafontaine run towards the group on the other side of the room. They scream out a battle cry and charge Carmilla. The raven haired vampire roars at them and as soon as LaF was close enough Carmilla flips them over on their back. She then chops them in the junction of their neck and shoulder making them go limp. LaF lays flat on the floor and Laura checks their pulse, making sure that they are still alive. She then checks on Maddie.

"Are you okay?" She whispers to her. The wounded vampire nods her head.

"Yeah, I've been through worse." She gasps for air.

"I think she nicked my lung, it's getting harder to breath." Laura panics, looking for the wound. As she finds it she braces herself to get hit as she applies a little pressure to it, trying to keep her from bleeding out. Maddie hisses but stays still knowing if she thrashes around too much that she will die.

"Is there anything I can do?" Laura looks at the now pale face of her lover's sister.

"No unless you have some kind of blood bag on you no. I need blood to accelerate my healing process." Laura moves her arm to Maddie's mouth, but she shakes her head now, pushing the arm away.

"I am not going to harm my little niece of nephew." Out of nowhere another arm shows up. The arm is connected to Lafontaine.

"Take mine please. I need to make up for the terrible trouble I have caused." The vampire takes no time to think about it before sinking her teeth deep into their wrist. They hiss in pain but don't have enough energy to pull back.

"You think you can brainwash me, kidnap my lover, stab my sister, then try and steal my baby? All that time being dead must have left you stupid." Carmilla crouches down then lunges at Ell. She claws extend and rip through the air. Ell backs up into her cloud then reappears behind Carmilla with a dagger. She swings her dagger and misses as Carmilla rolls out of the way. The vampire quickly grabs her ex's arm and twists it, forcing her to drop the dagger. She then moves behind the succubus and puts her arm behind her back, pinning her into an arm bar.

"You stupid bitch! You have ruined my life twice now and you won't even say you're sorry? What kind of animal are you?" Carmilla frowns and loosens her grip momentarily in distraction. Ell takes advantage and throws her head back, hitting the vampire in the nose. However before she can even get away her stomach is pierced with a dagger. Laura is at the other end of the dagger, pushing it into Ell.

"I am sorry," a tear roles down her face, "but I can't let you take away my baby or my soul mate." She pulls the dagger out and stabs her again but this time in the chest. Ell lets out one last breath and a ball of light leaves her body. A flash emits from Betty's body and it throws the girls back away from her, the dagger flying and hitting the wall behind Laura. Once the light dies down Betty stands there with her arms folded.

"Oh my god, this happened again? What the hell is going on? This is the second time I have blacked out then ended up in a random place. I have no idea how I even got here." She turns around and storms off. Everyone is confused at that little explosion but laugh a little once she has left the room. Carmilla goes over to Laura and hold her hand out to her. She helps her to her feet and without even thinking pulls her into a hug.

"I am so glad you are safe. I am so sorry that you have gone through this Laura." She puts her hands on Laura's stomach.

"I promise that I will protect you and this baby for the rest of my undead life."

"Well I'm so glad you are worried about me." LaF shifts uneasily as Maddie releases her wrist and licks it clean. Carmilla laughs as she sees the red heads face match in color.

"You know I care about you sister but I also know you can take care of yourself." Maddie shrugged her shoulders.

"Well maybe with a little help from a tasty ginger." LaF blushes harder. Laura takes ahold of Carmilla's hand and intertwines their fingers.

"So what do we do now?" Carmilla smiles at her small human.

"Now we live our life love. We live our life with our child." Laura smiles back at her and jumps into her arms. She smashes her lips into the vampires and they battle for control of the kiss.

"Okay guys I have seen enough. I think I would have rather died." Laura laughs and Carmilla blushes. Then a light catches Laura's attention.

"Guys look, it's an opening. I think that's the way out."

End

This is the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. I am looking for prompts so send me a pm or leave a review with what you would like to see.


End file.
